Eclipse de luna
by grecia.basurco
Summary: Todo empezó como algo muy inocente que con el tiempo se fueron abriendo esas heridas que parecen imposibles de sanar...Mika si no haces algo Krul se destruirá sola...Yu mientras mas te inteste acercar a Shinoa le haces mas daño...¿Como proteger a la personas que amas?(MikaxKrul)(YuxShinoa)(YoichixMitsuba)(KimizukixAkane)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy estamos con una nueva historia que la verdad espero que les guste, ya que es un anime reciente pero yo lo he modificados y como saben seraph of the end no es de mi propiedad y todo lo demás._**

Todos los días un grupo de niños de diferentes edades salían a jugar pelota al igual que una niña de ocho años de edad llamada Krul, los miraba jugar junto a un mayordomo que agarraba una sombrilla para que no le dé el sol.

Uno de los chicos estaba ahí como espectador porque no quería jugar mientras que un chico rubio le insistía para que juegue.

-Yu, vamos a jugar—dijo el niño rubio.

-No quiero—dijo Yu serio

-¿Por qué? Nadie te va a decir nada si pierdes—dijo el niño rubio

-Mika, te dije que no—dijo Yu molesto

-Vamos—Mika lo jalo de la mano así los otros niños

Todos los niños jugaban y se divertían, mientras tanto aquella niña los miraba y la verdad tenia envidia porque esos niños a pesar de ser huérfanos se divertían y la pasaban bien mientras tanto ella todo pero no tenía amigos de verdad.

Narradora Krul:

La verdad era maravilloso y a la vez una tortura ver jugar a aquellos niños… hubo un momento que la pelota callo lejos de donde estaban los niños pero cerca de donde estaban, ellos me vieron con asustados por alguna extraña razón… recogí la pelota y cuando me voltee para tirarles vi que un niño de mi edad estaba cerca de mí, era rubio y de ojos azules que por alguna extraña razón me dejaban hipnotizada y paralizada.

-Me puedes dar la pelota—dijo el niño amablemente

Yo me quede sin palabras, le entregue la pelota en sus manos, el me miro con una sonrisa y me dijo: "Gracias, eres muy amable". Él fue donde los demás niños para seguir jugando con la pelota, yo me quede paralizada, nunca nadie me había sonreído con tanta sinceridad. Cuando ellos se entraron al orfanato, me tuve que ir, pero no podía olvidar aquel instante en que el me miro de esa forma tan linda y sincera… definitivamente tenía que r d nuevo pero esta vez no iría a ver a los niños jugar sino a él.

-Un día después-

Narrador Mika:

Hoy todos volvimos a jugar en el mismo sitio de siempre, cuando empezó el juego me percaté de que la misma niña de ayer estaba ahí, en el mismo lugar y no solo era eso si no que me estaba mirando a mi… No me molestaba que me mirara, al contrario, pero había algo en su mirada que me dejaba intrigado… Llego un momento que no pude más y me retire unos segundos del juego con la excusa de tomar agua, así que aproveche eso para acercarme a hablar con ella.

-Hola—dije intentando sentirme seguro, ella me mira sorprendida—Me llamo Mikaela Hyakuya ¿Y tú?


	2. la insignia

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo y si sé que los abandone por dos semanas, otra cosa una chica dijo que quería ver más YuxShinoa y la verdad espero complacerla pero le voy pedir que se frene ya que todo a su tiempo, por favor no más amenazas mmmm, creo que nada más y disfruten el capítulo del anime Owary no seraph que hoy sale en mi país, bueno empiecen a leer… habrá un comunicado al final XD_**

Narradora Krul:

Él me estaba hablando y yo estaba ahí parada como tonta sin decirle nada, pero no podía quedarme así.

-Ho…hola, yo me llamo Krul Tepes- dije nerviosa

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?—yo solo asentí con la cabeza-¿Por qué nos vez? No es que me moleste pero quisiera saber.

-Lo hago porque…-La verdad que en ese instante se me había olvidado el motivo y no se sabía que responderle, tuve que decir lo primero que me vino a la mente—Es que me entretenía su juego ¿Qué juego es?

-¿Cuál esto? Esto es un juego simple de futbol—dijo Mika- ¿Quieres jugar?

Yo solo sonreí, era la primera vez que me preguntaban eso, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír, de alguna forma el entendió lo que trataba de decir con mi sonrisa y eso me gustaba.

Narrador normal (más tarde)

Krul se había ido y los niños estaban dentro del orfanato, Yu le dijo a Mika que quería hablar en privado.

-¿Qué te sucede Yu?—dijo Mika notando algo de inquietud en su amigo

-A mi nada, más bien a ti que te paso por la mente cuando invitaste a esa niña a jugar con nosotros—dijo Yu molesto

-¿Quién? ¿Krul?—dijo Mika confundido

-Sí, no creo que haiga sido una buena decisión—dijo Yu molesto

-¿Por qué? ¿A cosa temes que te roben a un amigo?—dijo Mika en un tono burlón

-Claro que no, solo creo que confías demasiado rápido en las personas—dijo Yu a un molesto.

-… mira Yu, yo soy como soy y no pienso cambiar—dijo Mika.

-Es imposible hablar contigo—dijo Yu mucho más molesto.

Yu se va y se sienta en la entrada del orfanato, él lo único necesitaba era estar solo, claro que lo consiguió por unos dos minutos, después Akane se sentó a su costado.

-Acabas de tener una discusión con Mika ¿No?—dijo Akane

-… ¿Cómo sabes?—dijo Yu sorprendido

-Pues, tú hablas demasiado fuerte—dijo Akane en tono de burla

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué eres tan entrometida?...—de pronto vio como la cara de su amiga se llenó de tristeza—Akane en serio lo siento, es que a un sigo molesto por lo que hiso Mika.

-No creo que deberías preocuparte tanto por Mika, él siempre ha sido así y no va cambiar… ¿Es otra cosa la que te molesta? ¿No?—dijo Akane

-¿A qué te refieres?—dijo Yu confundido

\- Pues, es que a ti nunca te ha molestado su actitud de Mika y la verdad tú no te pondrías así por algo tan tonto ¿No crees?—dijo Akane

-… Lo que pasa es que no puedo confiar en nadie y cuando conozco gente nueva me molesto y me siento incomodo, por favor no le digas a nadie—dijo Yu

-Con que era eso, descuida no le diré a nadie—dijo Akane sonriendo

-Sera la primera vez que confió en alguien, más vale que no me decepciones—dijo Yu

-No lo are, mira como pacto de nuestra confianza entre nosotros dos, te voy a dar esta insignia—dijo sacando de su bolsillo la insignia y se la entrega a la mano.

-¿De dónde la sacas?—pregunto Yu

-La encontré tirada, esto me daba suerte y confianza, así que espero que eso se transfiera a ti—dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

-Pero yo no creo en estas cosas—dijo Yu

-No necesito que creas si no que la uses—dijo Akane

 **-Pensamientos de Yu-**

 **Últimamente me siento raro cuando estoy con Akane, me pongo nervioso pero no lo demuestro, nunca me he sentido así, por esa misma razón confié en ella ¿Pero qué será?**

 **-Fin del pensamiento de Yu-**

De protón una voz detrás de ellos dijo…

-Pero miren que bonita pareja ahí acá- dijo Mika

Yu voltio sonrojado y Akane igual, obviamente Yu sintió que se había burlado del (pero de la peor manera) (los días de Mika están contados).

-¡Desgraciado, Mika! ¡A hora si morirás!—dijo Yu totalmente molesto.

Yu se paró y Mika empezó a correr ya que Yu estaba decidido a desaparecerlo de la tierra, Akane sé do que totalmente confundida por la forma que reacciono Yu, por parte de Yu, era la única forma que podía ocultar el sonrojo que le ocasiono su "amigo".

Al día siguiente Yu, decidió caminar solo, ya que no quería jugar con Krul, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, no estaba la insignia que le dio Akane. El camino una y otra vez por todos los lugares que había estado, pero no había nada y lo peor es que se estaba impacientando, hasta que la vio tirada en la esquina de una calle, cuando fue a recogerla una niña la agarro más rápido, lo miro a la cara y se fue corriendo, Yu no la iba dejar irse con la insignia, por nada del mundo, así que empezó a perseguirla. Calle por calle la siguió, hasta que la perdió de vista, él sabía que estaba cerca pero aun así no la encontraba. Él se desesperó y grito:

-No me importa si hoy no te encuentro, pero créeme, te encontrare y me vengare por esto—dijo Yu ya sin nada de paciencia.

La niña alivia de ver que el extraño niño se iba, se puso a buscar la insignia…pero no había nada ¿Qué había pasado? Pues Yu cuando se puso a caminar se dio cuenta que se le había a la niña, así que la recogió y se la guardo. La niña al ver esto solo pudo susurrar:

-Algún día te encontrare y veras como te ira mal—dijo la niña

 ** _Importante (no te vayas sin leer esto)_**

 ** _Hola a todos, empezaremos una dinámica de apuestas en los comentarios y sugerencias de cómo puede continuar. Les voy explicar sobre las apuestas será algo simple el que conteste la pregunta correctamente sobre Owary no seraph o sobre lo que escribo tendrá un premio sorpresa (invisible) ¿Quién se anima a jugar? Bueno y la primera pregunta que hare será… ¿Quién es la chica que le quiso quitar la insignia a Yu? ¿Y por qué? No hay respuestas malas, ya que esta es imaginación._**

 ** _Premio: El premio será, a la mejor respuesta creativa, así que empiecen a comenta._**


	3. El trato

Pasaron tres años y de la noche a la mañana Krul no volvió al orfanato, mientras que Mika la esperaba todos los días pero nunca regreso, a veces él creía que todo había sido un espejismo que nunca la había conocido. Yu estaba preocupado por su amigo así que decidió que tenía hablar y abrir los ojos a la realidad.

-Hasta a hora no vuelve ¿No?—dijo Yu

-Si…pero seguro mañana viene—dijo Mika

-Mika, deja de pensar así, ella no volverá—dijo Yu

-¡Claro que sí! yo creo en ella—dijo Mika

-Recuerdas lo que te dije, no debiste confiar en alguien que tenía dinero, ese tipo de personas son así—dijo Yu

\- No, ella es diferente…ella es mi amiga, ella me lo dijo—dijo Mika

-A caso no entiendes, ella te mintió—dijo Yu

Paso una semana y Mika se dio cuenta de la triste realidad… ella no volvería, pero aun así no dejaba de ser su amiga… Al pocos días un señor había venido a adoptar a un niño, nadie sabía a quién, hubo uno que decían que al que iban a adoptar iba hacer Yu y no se equivocaba.

Él señor dijo que quería hablar en privado para conocer mejor a Yu, el acepto hablar con él.

-Yu, supongo que sabrás porque quiero conocer te mejor—dijo el señor amablemente.

-Si, escuche que quería adoptarme ¿Estoy en lo cierto?—dijo Yu

-Sí, eso es correcto—dijo el señor

-Pues, me niego hacer adoptado—dijo Yu

-Pero, yo creo que querías ser adoptado y tener una familia—dijo el señor

-Pues, usted está equivocado, yo ya tengo una familia, así que no permitiré que usted me adopte—dijo Yu

Yu se fue después de decir, dejando al señor totalmente sorprendido por la negativa del niño. Pero el señor no podía, que darse sin adoptar a nadie ya que era necesario, así que decidió proponer le ha Mika y para eso tuvieron que hablar en privado.

-Como debes saber, tu amigo rechazo la propuesta que le hice—dijo el señor

-¿Qué tipo de propuesta?—dijo Mika

-La de ser adoptado, la verdad es necesario que adopte aun niño ya me beneficiaria a largo plazo –dijo el señor

-¿A qué se refiere?—dijo Mika confundido

-Me parece bien que te intereses, será mejor que primero me presente de la forma correcta, yo me llamo Kenji Orotu, soy un empresario exitoso, no estoy casado ni tengo hijos por esa razón decidí adoptar, lo único que deseo es que al niño que valla a adoptar herede todos mis bienes—dijo Kenji

-… ¿ya sabe a quién va adoptar? –dijo Mika

-Al principio pensaba adoptar a tu amigo Yushiro pero creo que tú eres más listo y confió que tu no me mandaras a la ruina ¿Qué dices, estás de acuerdo a que te adopte?—dijo Kenji

-Mire y que tal si hacemos un trato, será un trato donde los dos saldremos ganando—dijo Mika

-Te escucho—dijo Kenji

-Si usted me adopta tendrá que adoptar también a Yu—dijo Mika

-Me parece muy interesante, pero que tal si le agregamos algo más al trato—dijo Kenji

-… ¿Qué cosa?—dijo Mika

-Que los dos tendrán que casarse con quien yo elija—dijo Kenji

-No estoy de acuerdo, mejor me caso con quien usted diga pero a Yu no le debe afectar en nada que él también se case—dijo Mika

-¿Estás seguro de sacrificar tu libertad por tu amigo?—dijo Kenji

-Si—dijo Mika sin dudarlo

-Pero te advierto que si tu compromiso falla tú amigo tendrá que casarse—dijo Kenji

-No fallare, así que acepto el trato—dijo Mika decidido

Yu al saber que iba hacer adoptado junto a Mika no le dio nada de gracia, más bien no quiso dirigirle la palabra por un tiempo, hasta que Mika se disculpó pero ya era tarde habían sido adoptados.

 _ **En el siguiente capitulo:**_

 _ **Ya han pasado seis, Yu y Mika irán a la escuela para personas con mucho dinero, harán amigos y enemistades, problemas gente que querían ver y mucho mas...**_


	4. antes de la escuela

La vida de Yu y Mika cambio rápidamente desde que fueron adoptados, Mika sobre todo tubo una educación especializada, aunque ambos fueron estudiantes en casa ya que un no estaban listos para ser presentados en sociedad. Después de estar estudiando en casa durante seis años era momento de ingresar a una escuela de verdad.

Un día antes de ir al colegio:  
-Valla, aunque no creas me emociona ir a la escuela—dijo Yu emocionado

-Eso es lógico, vamos tantos años estudiando aquí, que ya no sabes que es un aula—dijo Mika bromeando

-Si, ya quiero tener más libertad—dijo Yu

-Por eso solo quieres al colegio… para tener más libertad—dijo Mika burlándose

-Pues algo así, también quiero tener amigos—dijo Yu

-¿Amigos?—dijo Mika

-Si, tú y yo nos podremos creer nuestros propios grupos de amigos—dijo Yu

\- Pero… a hora que recuerdo tengo que ir a hablar con nuestro padre—dijo Mika cambiando el tema

-Mika no deberías llamar así a ese señor, el noes nuestro padre y tú sabes bien eso—dijo Yu molesto.

-Mira Yu, tu y yo sabes que él nos adoptó y que por obvia lógica es nuestro padre—hablo decidido Mika

Mika salió de la biblioteca de la casa y se dirigió por una pacillo largo de la primera planta de la mansión, donde llego una gran puerta, primero toco la puerta, después de obtener el permiso de su padre para entrar a la gigantesca sala. Al entrar y ver a su padre sentado esperándolo en sillón (obviamente muy costoso).

-Creo que demoraste demasiado—dijo molesto Kenji

-Es que me quede conversando con Yu, pero solo demoré unos minutos—dijo Mika (Para los que no saben, Yu de curioso ha ido a escuchar lo que hablan ellos dos afuera de la puerta)

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes hacer esperar a la gente, pero bueno será mejor decirte rápido el asunto ¿recuerdas el trato que hicimos?—dijo Kenji

-Claro que si—afirmo Mika

-Bueno ya encontré con la persona con la que casaras—dijo Kenji con satisfacción—Se llama Krul Tepes, por lo que se la conocerás este fin de semana.

-…-Mika no sabía cómo reaccionar ya que no quería casarse con alguien que no conocía.

Yu había escuchado toda esa revelación y al igual que Mika estaba confundido, lo único que se le vi no a la mente era de que tenía que hablar con Mika seriamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, en la sala principal estaba Yu sentado en otro de los costos muebles que había en la mansión, cuando Mika entro a la sal principal y vio la expresión de su casi hermano, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-¿Yu, que te sucede?—dijo Mika

-¿A mí? ¿Qué te sucede a ti?—dijo Yu molesto

-¿A qué te refieres?—dijo Mika

-¿Qué es eso de que tienes que casar?—exigió Yu

-… Yu, tal vez fue algo que no te dije pero cuando nos fueron a adoptar, el solo me iba adoptar a mí y para que no te quedaras solo yo hice un trato con el—dijo Mika

-Y ese trato fue que te tuvieras que casar ¿No?... ¿Por qué rayos lo hiciste? Vas a perderte de grandes cosas por eso—dijo Yu molesto

-Pero dime ¿acaso no te falto algo? Tu sabes bien que yo aria lo que sea por mi familia—dijo Mika replicando

-Pues entonces yo no tengo familia, porque yo no soy familia de un tonto—grito Yu

Mika sintió un gran peso caer en sima de él. Todo el esfuerzo, todo lo que él había sacrificado ¿acaso había sido en vano? Era lo que se había preguntado….

CONTINUARA….


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente, en la limosina que iban Mika y Yu, el ambiente estaba muy incómodo y frio, cada uno sentado en un rincón de la limosina, sin mirarse ni hablarse, ninguno de los dos había experimentado algo así, siempre hubo peleas pero nunca duraron tanto tiempo. Hasta que ha Mika se le ocurrió hablar.

-Oye, Yu ¿No estas emocionado?—dijo Mika

-…-Yu no respondió

-¿Yu?...Sé que aun estas molesto, pero aun eres mi familia—dijo Mika

-…-Yu seguía sin decir nada

-¿Yu? por favor háblame—hablo Mika casi desesperado

-Ya te dije, yo no soy familia de un tonto—grito Yu

Eso dejo totalmente perplejo a Mika…Llegaron a la escuela, Yu fue el primero en bajarse e ignorar totalmente a Mika. Yu mira la escuela, era tal como pensó que sería, grande, con personas muy adineradas y sin sentimientos. Al lograr encontrar su aula y abrir la puerta pudo ver que la mayoría de las carpetas ya están ocupadas, en ese instante entro Mika, él pudo ver un lugar vacío en la según fila de adelante así que se sentó, pero Yu no estaba dispuesto ni asentarse a lado de Mika (creo que es un punto obvio pero igual, Mika y Yu están en el mismo salón).


	6. primer día de escuela

**_Ya se no debí cortarles el capítulo, es que o era dejarlos sin capítulos o incompletos, yo prefería dejarlos así pero sino les gusto eso por favor díganlo, así que lo continuare de donde yo me que de, mejor copio la última parte de ese capítulo…mejor no, continuare donde me que de._**

Yu no quería estar ha lado de Mika así que decidió sentarse más atrás pero donde este la ventana, cuando fue a sentarse en aquel sitio una chica lo empujo y se sentó.

-Pero ¿Qué te sucede?—dijo molesto Yu

Ella solo le sonrió y no le dijo nada, prácticamente lo ignoro y eso a Yu le molestaba.

-Oye, te acabado de hablar—dijo Yu molesto

-Lo siento, pero este era mi sitio—contesto la chica

-¿Cómo dices? Este no era tu sitio—dijo Yu molesto

-Pues, ahora si—dijo simplemente la chica

Yu estaba alterado, a él nunca le cayeron ese tipo de personas y mucho más cuando no le hacían ni caso, él estaba a punto de crear una discusión pero recordar que había prometido que no discutiría con nadie por lo menos por una semana ya que si lo hacia lo suspenderían y no podría estudiar e irse de donde vivía actualmente. Así que se tranquilizó y se sentó delante de la carpeta de la chica. Mika vio por primera vez a su casi hermano tranquilizar, lo cual era muy raro.

No paso menos de unos minutos para que el profesor llegara y empezara la clase.

-Bueno, como hoy es su primer día de clase, ustedes saben que hay una prueba completa sobre todos sus conocimientos y que esa calificación se basa en un 40% de su calificación de promedio y para los nuevos espero que tengan suerte—dijo el profesor en un tono algo maléfico (así siempre son los profesores).

Yu en ese instante recordó algo, el un día antes acordó (antes de la pelea) con Mika sentarse a su lado para que Mika lo ayudara y le pasara respuestas. El profesor empezó a dar las hojas de los exámenes, mientras que Yu empezó a desesperarse ya que había sido un tonto el al verse peleado con Mika. El profesor termino de entrega los exámenes.

-Pueden empezar, tienen media hora—dijo el profesor (eso si es maldad pura)

Yu vio la hoja para ver si sabía una, pero estaba equivocado, no había ninguna que conociera a la perfección, acepto la parte de idioma extranjero pero no le valían de nada ya que las cinco preguntas de idioma valían dos puntos (en total) en pocas palabras estaba prácticamente muerto. En instante miro a Mika y vio que el con toda rapidez respondía todas preguntas sin dudarlo, ahora no había nada que hacer para salvarse y más cuando eran más de cien preguntas, la única salida era esperar su segura muerte. Pero de la nada un papelito cayo en su escritorio, Yu miro hacia atrás disimuladamente, en seguida supo que era de la chica con la que casi discute. El abrió el papelito y se llevó una sorpresa, eran casi todas las respuestas del examen, el no dudo y empezó a copia, hasta que…

-Disculpe profesor, pero el alumno que se sienta adelante mío está copiando—dijo la chica

El profesor se acercó al sitio de Yu y efectivamente él estaba copiando, Yu no sabía cómo reaccionar pero tenía que defenderse.

-Disculpe, pero ella fue la que me tendió una trampa, fue ella la que me tiro el papelito—dijo Yu defendiéndose.

-En ese caso, tienes cinco puntos extras—dijo el profesor

-Pero, ella me tendió la trampa ¿Por qué le da más puntos en vez de quitarle la prueba?—reclamo Yu

-Porque, la señorita Shinoa fue mucho más astuta que usted, en este mundo hay gente así que aran todo posible por conseguir oportunidades, por eso te quitare la prueba con cinco puntos menos que estarás debiendo—dijo el profesor

-Pero no es justo—protesto Yu

-No discuta más señor –el profesor le dio la espalda y se fue a su asiento

Yu estaba molesto, la verdad no comprendía porque rayos la habían favorecido, era totalmente a diferente de lo que recordaba de su antigua escuela.

Llego el receso (o recreo), Yu se paró y vio a la chica que le había tendido la trampa.

-Que rayos, te he hecho para que me hayas hecho eso—renegó Yu

Ella se paró y lo miro fijamente y le dijo: Solo te diré que te hare la vida miserable aquí, además tu sabes lo que hiciste.

-¿De qué hablas?—pregunto Yu molesto

En ese instante Mika se acercó para tranquilizar a Yu porque un poco más crearía un gigantesco problema, de pronto se acercó un chico más. Mientras que Shinoa decidió ignorarlo e irse del aula.

-Si fuera yo no me metería con ella, al menos que tengas el mismo poder económico que ella—dijo el chico

-¿Quién eres tú?—dijo Yu

-Lo siento por no presentarme, yo me llamo Yoichi—dijo el chico

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Mikaela Orotu pero puedes decirme Mika y él es mi hermano Yuichiro Orotu pero puedes llamarlo Yu—dijo Mika amigablemente

-Mucho gusto, pero hablo en serio, no se metan con ella—dijo Yoichi

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Yu

-Porque la última persona que le declaro la guerra, ella acabo por completo con esa persona socialmente y pues que te humillen socialmente es lo peor que te pueda pasar—dijo Yoichi—Aun que ahora su familia de ella está teniendo problemas con la familia Tepes.

-¿La familia Tepes?—pregunto Mika en cierta forma recordando que esa era la familia de su comprometida.

-Si, ahora que recuerdo ¿Tú estás comprometido con Krul Tepes? ¿No?—dijo Yoichi

-Si, por tonto le pasa estas cosas—contesto Yu fastidiado

Yu se fue molesto del aula, dejando confundido a Yoichi.

-Lo siento por su comportamiento, es porque es su primer día en clases y todo esto es nuevo—dijo Mika

-Descuida, bueno tengo cosas que hacer me tengo que ir, pero igual fue un gusto conocerlos—dijo Yoichi

-Espera ¿Tú conoces a Krul Tepes?—pregunto Mika

-Si, aquí n eres nadie sino sabes quién es—dijo Yoichi

-¿Cómo es?—volvió a preguntar Mika

-Pues es muy seria y fría, casi podría decir que cruel, pero la verdad no he hablado mucho con ella, este año sé que está en otra aula pero no le gusta venir la primera semana de clase—dijo Yoichi

-Bueno, gracias—dijo Mika amigablemente.

Mika tuvo que ir a arreglar ese problema que tenía con Yu después de todo no podía estar molesto con el toda la vida, sería ridículo. Cuando por fin logro alcanzar a Mika en el exterior de la escuela pudo conversar.

-Yu ¿Piensas seguir molesto?—dijo Mika

-…Puede que si—afirmo Yu

-Mira a mí no me importa casarme con alguien que no conozco, ya que fue por el bien de ti y además fue por mi voluntad. La verdad entiendo que te molesta—dijo Mika

-Lo que me molesta es que tomas toda la responsabilidad solo, haces como si yo fuera inservible y no me gusta sentirme inservible—contesto Yu

-No quería hacerte sentir así, discúlpame pero esas nunca fueron mis intenciones… ¿podemos seguir siendo la familia que éramos?—dijo Mika totalmente deprimido

-…Supongo que si—dijo Yu

Mika al escuchar esto sonrió y le dijo: Ahora me siento mejor.

-Pero eso no quita que estés comprometido—dijo en tono serio Yu

-Tienes razón—dijo Mika

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Mika tendrá que conocer a su comprometida ¿La reconocerá? ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Porque desapareció de la vida Mika tan rápido? ¿Porque Yoichi le dijo que era muy fría? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo….Buena la pregunta que ustedes tienen que responder es: ¿Por qué la familia de Shinoa tiene problemas con la familia Tepes? Recuerden no hay respuestas mala._**


	7. El encuentro

Toda la semana Mika estuvo pensativo, ya que este fin de semana se acercaba cada vez más y más y sin darse cuenta faltaba un día para conocer a su comprometida, para entonces los nervios de Mika eran increíblemente altos, tan nervioso estaba que hacia parecer a Yu más calmado.

Llego el sábado, Mika prácticamente se quería suicidarse (es una broma, es para exagerar) y Yu no lo ayudaba en mucho ni mucho menos su padre. Eran eso de las diez de la mañana, Mika estaba en la limosina rumbo a conocer a su comprometida, pero había un pequeño problema, la presión en el auto era increíblemente abrumadora.

-Tienes que ser muy cordial con ella, no puedes decir tonterías, no hagas que pierda su paciencia ya que se molesta con facilidad, no la cuestiones—le repudia a cada rato el padre a Mika.

-Disculpe, pero no cree que esta poniendo nervioso a Mika—dijo Yu

-Claro que no, más bien le estoy ayudando para que no cometa alguna tontería—dijo Kenji

-¿Tan importante es la comprometida de Mika?—pregunto Yu

-Si, a pesar de tener la misma edad que ustedes ella controla todo mientras que su padre solo se encarga de vigilar que todo ande bien—dijo Kenji

En la mansión Tepes en una de sus muchas habitaciones, estaba Krul viendo por la ventana, esperando a sus invitados, pero con los pensamientos en otra parte.

-Mikaela Orotu-susurro Krul

 ** _+++ Flash Back +++_**

-Feliz cumpleaños—dijo Mika mostrándole un barco de papel

-Valla no espere que me dieras esta sorpresa—hablo Krul alegre

-Sé que no tengo dinero, como para comprarte cosas tan caras, pero espero que te guste este barco de papel que hice yo—dijo orgulloso de su logro

-Pero qué lindo, la verdad esto es lo mejor que me regalaron—dijo sosteniendo el barquito

Mika la abraza y Krul se sonroja y se empieza a poner nerviosa, pero últimamente ya no demuestra su nerviosismo.

-Sabes, pensaba regalarte flores pero creo que es muy común y además no nos falta mucho para ser adolescentes, así que quiero que recordemos nuestra infancia con este tipo de cosas ¿No crees?—dijo Mika

-Tienes razón, lo guardare siempre porque nuestra amistad también durara para siempre—contesto Krul

Mika lo único que hiso fue sonreírle y ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

 ** _+++Fin del flash back+++_**

En ese instante tenían once años y lo único que podían ver era ese lado bueno de la vida, pero después de eso lo único que Krul recordaba era esa dura realidad donde no importaba quien fueras, ni que tan buena persona fueras porque siempre había esa maldad que rodeaba todo y que nunca que te dejaría en paz. El nombre de Mika le traía tantos recuerdos buenos como malos y más cuando lo iba a tener en frente, pero luego volvió recordar esa maldad que había en todo el mundo, un mundo done nada era lo que parecía. De pronto interrumpieron sus pensamientos, estaban tocado la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante—pronuncio Krul

-Disculpe que la interrumpa pero ya llegaron sus invitados—dijo el mayordomo

-En seguida bajo—dijo Krul

-Si, les avisare—dijo el mayordomo

En el primer piso, Mika y Yu, estaban sentados callados, los únicos que hablan era su padre y el padre de Krul, paso un minuto (un minuto para Mika significa un año, ya se imaginaran como anda) y Krul… Mika al ver la no podía creer a quien veía, era esa amiga de la infancia que había olvidado por completo, al igual que Yu, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

-Bueno los presentare, ella es mi hija Krul Tepes—dijo el padre de Krul—Krul, él es Mikaela Orotu.

-Mucho gusto—dijo Mika haciendo un tipo de reverencia.

-Bueno, él es su hermano Yuichiro y su padre Kenji –dijo el padre de Krul

-Mucho gusto—dijo Krul algo desagrada con la presencia de Yu (no es que haiga sido los mejores amigos en la infancia)

-Bueno, Kenji que tal si vamos a mi oficina para que ellos conversen y se conozcan—Justo cuando Yu pensó que podría hablar con ellos, el padre de Krul agrego—Tú también Yuichiro.

Ellos se fueron por uno de los muchos pasillos que había en la mansión, por fin Mika y Krul estaban solos, por fin Mika podría responder todas sus dudas.

-Krul, la verdad tanto tiempo sin verte—dijo Mika

-…-Krul no contesto nada

-Te desapareciste ¿Que había pasado contigo?—pregunto Mika emocionado-… ¿Krul? ¿Por qué no dices nada?

\- Mira Mika, te voy a pedir que no hables sobre el pasado y te pido que te enfoques en el presente…Como sabes tú y yo estamos comprometidos pero la verdad no me agrada la idea de estar atada a alguien, así que pienso cancelar el compromiso—dijo Krul de una forma tan fría

-Por favor, no hagas eso, yo estoy dispuesto a todo por este compromiso, mira hace tiempo hice un trato con mi padre y la verdad es muy necesario que me case—suplico Mika

-Entonces piensas hacer lo que quiera con tal de mantener el compromiso…Mira, hare una excepción contigo y te daré un oportunidad, pero tienes que hacer que me enamore de ti en un mes, sino no puedo hacer más—sentencio Krul

-Pero eso es casi imposible, no creo poder lograrlo, eso toma tiempo—cuestiono Mika

-Entonces, adiós al compromiso, no pienso casarme—ella se dio la vuelta…

-Espera, acepto tu propuesta—dijo Mika resignado

-…Bien, creo que tomaste una buena decisión, mejor me voy no estoy interesada en hablar contigo a hora —dijo Krul

-Krul ¿crees que para mañana tú y yo podamos tener una cita?—dijo Mika

-¿Mañana? Tú no pierdes el tiempo…porque no—dijo Krul

Después de decir eso, ella subió al segundo piso dejando a Mika solo, luego de eso volvieron Kenji, el padre de Krul y Yu. El padre de Krul al ver solo a Mika, sabía que algo había pasado.

-¿Qué paso con Krul?—pregunto Kenji

-Acaba de subir al segundo piso—dijo Mika—Pero, descuida no pasó nada malo, mañana tendremos nuestra primera cita.

El padre de Mika dio un suspiro de tranquilidad, al saber que no había hecho alguna tontería. Pero Mika, estaba totalmente confundido, ella no podía ser esa amiga tímida y dulce que había conocido hace años, Krul era muy fría, todo lo contrario a Mika ¿Cómo podría casarse el con alguien así?

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Mika hará todo lo posible para que Krul vuelva a hacer la misma de antes, pero también no puede hacer que se moleste demasiado o si no cancelara todo ¿Mika podrá enamórala en un mes? ¿Porque Krul no quiere saber nada de su pasado?...La pregunta para que ustedes me la respondan:¿Que hipótesis me sobre el pasado Krul?_**


	8. algo que no queria hacer

Toda la noche Mika estuvo recordando cuando había conocido a Krul, no sabía por qué se le daba por recordar aquel día, pero cada vez que lo recordaba sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago. La verdad era un sentimiento algo diferente que le dejaba tantas dudas y que hizo que tomara la decisión, debía hacer que su amiga volviera hacer como antes.

Era una mañana cálida, Krul acaba de despertarse y con gran molestia veía hacia ventana y decía: "Desgraciada vida". Hace tiempo que su vida había perdido el sentido, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dar el gusto a su mayor enemigo de ver la muerta, él tenía que pagar por lo que había hecho.

 ** _+++Flash Back+++_**

 ** _Krul y su madre caminaban por una calle con unas molestas, en ese entonces Krul tenía once años._**

 ** _-Mamá ¿Por qué nos llevamos nuestras cosas de casa?—pregunto Krul_**

 ** _-Es por nuestro bien, cuando lleguemos a nuestro nuevo hogar podrás hacer todo lo que tú quieras—dijo dulcemente la madre_**

 ** _\- ¿Y papá?—volvió a preguntar_**

 ** _-Él no puede venir con nosotros, veras que estaremos mejor sin el—dijo la madre_**

 ** _-…Crees que después pueda ver a Mika—dijo Krul_**

 ** _-Claro—afirmo la madre_**

 ** _En ese instante unas personas se bajaron de un auto con armas cargas, la madre se percató de eso, era obvio que esas personas venían por ellas, así que agarro a Krul de la mano y empezaron a correr, Krul estaba asustada , pero los hombres eran más rápido. Lograron perderlos por unos minutos, la madre de Krul veía por una de las tantas esquinas para ver si se aproximaban, pero ella sabía que no había salida y que en cualquier momento las alcanzaría, así que miro fijamente a Krul._**

 ** _-Krul, por favor corre y no mires atrás por nada del mundo—indico la madre_**

 ** _-¿Qué piensas hacer?—pregunto Krul_**

 ** _-Nada, solo haces lo que te dije—indico la madre_**

 ** _En ese instante la madre de Krul escucho los pasos de esas personas que buscaban hacerles daño y en ese instante la madre indico: "Empieza corre de una vez". Krul hizo caso a lo que dijo su madre, empezó a correr… pero de pronto Krul escucho unos disparos, así que voltio levemente hacia atrás. EL cuadro que logro ver era aterrador._**

 ** _+++Fin del flash back+++_**

Horas más tarde, la cita entre Mika y Krul había iniciado. No sin antes darle un ramo de flores (ósea lo tradicional). Ella vio el ramo de flores y dijo: "No me gustan". Mika estaba en cierta forma impactado, pero lo siguiente que hizo tampoco lo hizo bien, la llevo a pasear y hacer muchas cosas pero Krul estaba disgustada. Era increíble, había hecho todas las recomendaciones que le había dado su padre pero ninguna le había funcionado (por algo el padre está soltero) .Así que Mika utilizo su último recurso que tenía, así que la sujeto de los brazos para que se miraran fijamente, en ese instante en que la mirara de Krul y Mika se cruzaron, el empezó a acercarse al rostro de Krul, pero para Krul eso no fue de su agrado, así que lo empujo.

-Que rayos te pasa—dijo molesta Krul

-En serio lo siento, es que…-dijo arrepentido Mika

-Más te vale, que no vuelvas hacer algo así—advirtió Krul

-De acuerdo, no lo volveré hacerlo—dijo Mika


	9. El perro

Era nuevamente lunes por la mañana, Mika y Yu acababan de llegar al salón de clases, pero el ambiente andaba algo diferente, Yu no toma gran importancia a eso así que sentó en su asiento, podríamos decir que Mika no estaba su mente en ese momento tenía asuntos más importantes que atender… Todo estuvo así hasta que cierta chica entro al salón.

-Oye, Shinoa ¿Por qué rayos hiciste que me cambiaran de colegio?—grito la chica

Ella se acercó a la carpeta de Shinoa molesta y continuo…

-Habla de una vez—insistió la chica

-…Mitsuba, acaso no sabes, Krul Tepes está en mí mismo salón y necesitare más refuerzos para sobre llevarla—dijo Shinoa

-Con que, Krul Tepes… Sabes lo delicado que este asunto… ¡Pero no debiste mandarme a este colegio!—dijo Mitsuba

-No hagas escándalo por tan insignificante cosa—dijo Shinoa

Yu solo escuchaba con atención todo lo que decían, pero la situación era delicada, Krul estaría ahí lo que significaba que era mucha más presión para Mika… Pasaron unos minutos y Krul en entro al salón, ella se sentó a lado de la carpeta de Mika. En ese instante casi medio salón se acercó para conversar con ella...

-Acaba de venir la desgracia, Mitsuba ya sabes que hacer—dijo Shinoa

-Si—dijo Mitsuba

Yu solo contemplaba la escena, al igual que Mika, entonces Yoichi se acercó y le dijo…

-Esto es malo—comento Yoichi

En ese instante Shinoa y Krul empezaron a cruzar sus primeras palabras.

-Krul Tepes, valla hasta que por fin te apareciste—dijo Shinoa, Krul se levanta de su asiento

-Shinoa Hirahi, valla no sabía nada de ti desde… cierto nunca se nada porque no eres importante.

-Veo que demasiado dinero, te ha hecho mal a la cabeza—contraatacó Mitsuba

-Oh, Mitsuba, veo que sigues siendo igualmente de violenta, no saben cuánto me gustaría discutir con ustedes pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, así que desaparezcan—dijo Krul

-No nos intimidas—dijo decidida Mitsuba

-Mitsuba, es suficiente, no podemos perder el tiempo así—dijo Shinoa poniéndole su mano en el hombro de Mitsuba.

Mitsuba la miro molesta, pero ella hizo caso y retiraron. Pasaron las horas y la tención aún se sentía, aunque estuviera el profesor siempre abría alguna que otra indirecta de parte de Krul a Shinoa o viceversa. Llego la hora de receso (recreo).

-Mika quiero que me acompañes—dijo fríamente Krul

-Pero aún no he terminado de copiar—argumento Mika

-No te he preguntado—dijo molesta Krul

Mika tuvo que pararse y seguir a Krul porque la verdad no quería perder a su comprometida. La estuvo siguiendo por un buen rato….

Mientras tanto donde Yu:  
Yu estaba haciendo tarea que "accidentalmente" olvido hacer, de pronto vio la carpeta de a lado donde observo que unos chicos fastidiaban a ese chico llamado Yoichi.

-Oigan, no lo fastidien—dijo alguien que acababa de ingresar al aula

Los chicos miraron a la persona que dijo eso… era Mitsuba, uno de los chicos sonrió.

-Miren, si esa la prima lejana de Shinoa Hirahi, Mitsuba… No dejare de fastidiarlo porque solo tú lo digas—dijo el chico

En ese instante Yu se paró de su carpeta y dijo: Y qué tal si te metes conmigo.

-Pues no me…-no pudo porque alguien dijo algo por detrás del chico

-Recuerda que su familia tiene un tipo de alianza con la familia Tepes y si les hacemos algo tal vez no volvamos a ver la luz del día—dijo el otro chico

Los chicos se retiraron sin decir nada y Mitsuba se dirigió a Yoichi.

-Ya te he dicho que tienes que defenderte solo—advirtió Mitsuba

Yoichi solo asintió y agradeció a Yu y Mitsuba por haber lo defendido.

Mientras tanto donde Mika:  
Mika estaba en el tercer piso en el edificio, él estaba en aula o habitación que había un cartel de no entrar, que obviamente a Krul le pertenecía. Tenía muebles por lo tanto era un tipo de mini oficina. Ellos estaban parados viendo hacia la ventana.

-Ah este lugar solo puedo entrar yo pero por ahora tú también, pero la razón por la que te llame es porque desde ahora aras todo lo que yo diga, no puedes alejarte de mí, ni hablar con alguien sin que yo te autorice—dijo Krul

-Espera, pretendes que sea un tipo de perro para ti—dijo Mika sorprendido

-Exacto, veo que piensas rápido…Ahora arrodíllate y ladra—dijo Krul

-¿Qué? No pienso hacer eso, se supone que soy tu comprometido no tu perro—dijo Mika

-Entonces no hay compromiso y…-Krul no pudo completar lo que iba decir porque Mika se arrodillo y ladro—Lo vez, no era tan difícil, ahora creo que nos estamos entendiendo.—dijo acariciándole la cabeza

Mika se sentía totalmente humillado, de verdad estaba seguro que quería vivir con una persona aso, la verdad ya no estaba de eso seguro. Pero por el momento aria todo lo que ella dijera para no molestarla, pero ¿Qué había de él?

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Ahora puedo descansar, estoy de sueño._**


	10. ¿Que me quieres decir?

Al día siguiente Yu miraba algo extrañado desde su carpeta, Mika seguía cada rato a Krul, donde ella iba Mika la seguía. Era hora de recreo Yu no entendía que pasaba, hasta que escucho una voz por detrás de él.

-Veo, Krul es la única persona que puede ver a un comprometido como un juguete—dijo Shinoa

Yu se molestó por el comentario, pero tal vez tenía en parte razón, ella no pensaba como una chica ordinaria de diecisiete años. Así que se paró y fue donde Mika estaba y le dijo…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?—pregunto Yu algo molesto

-…-Mika no contesto nada

-Oye, acaso no me oyes—dijo Yu

Krul se acercó, donde ellos estaban.

-Porque, no puede hablar con nadie sin mi autorización—contesto Krul—Ahora que lo pienso que tal si tú y yo hablamos en privado.

Yu y Krul fueron a hablar al mismo lugar donde un día anterior fue llevado Mika, ahí empezó una conversación incomoda.

-Mira, se sinceró y dime lo que tengas que decir, porque si mal no recuerdo a ti nunca te caí bien—argumento Krul

-… Primero que nada tu no estas equivocada, tú sigues sin caerme bien, segundo no me parece que tú seas la comprometida de mi hermano ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos propósitos?—dijo Yu

-Mis propósitos, solo es divertirme un rato con Mika, nada más, no pienso casarme con el—dijo Krul

-Escúchame bien, no permitiré que juegues con él, yo are que se dé cuenta del tipo de persona que eres—dijo Y

-…A mí no me interesa Mika, pero te advierto no te atrevas a decirle nada y si lo haces tú terminaras muerto—dijo Krul

Yu estaba horrorizado por la amenaza, no podía hacer nada por su hermano, solo podía ver como se burlaban de el en su propia cara. Después de eso se dirigió a la biblioteca, necesitaba despejarse, aún continuaba la hora libre ya que no había profesores a causa de una reunión. Cuando por fin encontró algo que le intereso…

-Valla, pero miren a quien está aquí—dijo Shinoa

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo?—pregunto Yu algo confundido

-Claro que no… ¿Qué libro tienes ahí?—le quita el libro de su mano—Así que el libro "Serafín del fin", valla tu si sabes es coger un buen libro

Yu estaba intentando quitarle el libro, ella simplemente lo movía rápidamente, hasta que lo levanto y se le resbalo de la mano, debido a la fuerza con la que levanto le cayó a un chico en su cabeza que hace un rato estaba leyendo un libro parado.

-¿Quién me tiro el libro?—dijo molesto el chico de cabello rojo

-Fue…El—dijo Shinoa señalando a Yu

-Pero…-no pudo terminar de hablar

-Con que fuiste tú—dijo molesto el chico

-Espera, amigo solo fue una accidente…- Yu no pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió un golpe.

Así fue como empezó la pelea, Yu tampoco se contuvo, la gente empezó a hacer un circulo a su alrededor, cada vez venia más y más gente, hasta que le llegó la noticia Mika, el no dudo en ir a ver qué pasaba. Después de un rato unos profesores fueron a separarlos. Yu fue llevado a la oficina del director con el otro chico (la pregunta es… ¿dónde está Shinoa?). La charla con el director no fue nada agradable.

-Es inaceptable que dos estudiantes estén peleando, sobretodo en la biblioteca… No que otra opción más que la expulsión durante un mes con conducta cero en su libreta—dijo severamente el director—Así que disfruten su último día de escuela, mañana no se molesten en venir.

Yu estaba a morir, eso significaba que repetiría el año, estaría ahí todo él y ahí quedaría todo… Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de salida, todo parecía bien hasta que de pronto de la nada Shinoa empezó a discutir con Krul.

-No puedes, tratar a todos como se te dé la gana—protesto Shinoa

-Ese es mi problema, por lo menos, mi madre no enloqueció cuando me tubo—dijo Krul delante de todos

Shinoa se quedó desconcertada, se supone que nadie sabía de ese asunto excepto su familia. Shinoa no pudo más y se salió del salón sin decir nada. Yu se preocupó por ella, a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho, no tenían derecho de mencionar algo tan delicado. Yu encontró a Shinoa en la azotea del colegio, sentada en rincón, él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Vienes a burlarte de mí?—pregunto Shinoa con los ojos llorosos

-…No, vine a ver si estás bien—dijo Yu

-…En serio lo siento, por mi culpa te expulsaron—dijo Shinoa

-La verdad, en este instante ya no me importa tanto—dijo Yu

-No solo por eso me quiero disculpar sino por todo lo demás, la verdad no eres tan mala persona—dijo Shinoa

-Entonces ¿Por qué me querías hacer la vida imposible?—pregunto Yu

-Porque, tú tienes algo que me pertenece—dijo Shinoa

-¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Yu confundido

-Tú… tienes una insignia, esa insignia me pertenece—dijo Shinoa

-No, esa insignia me la regalo otra persona—negó Yu

-Acaso no era una niña de cabello café llamada Akane—dijo Shinoa

-Si—afirmo Yu

-Pues, un día yo aposte mi insignia con otros niños que jugaba, hasta que llego ella, yo creí que podría ganarle en carreras, pero me equivoque, así que ese día jure que la persona que tenga esa insignia le aria la vida imposible.

-Y por eso, lo hiciste conmigo—el saca la insignia y se la entrega—Entonces esto te pertenece, yo no la necesito tanto.

-Gracias, pero esto antes no era mío, era de mi hermana Mahiru… pero murió—dijo Shinoa con un tono triste.

-Ya veo, en serio lo siento—Yu coloca su brazo alrededor de su cuello y la abraza—Espero que nos vallamos conociendo mejor… Cierto ¿Vas a bajar?

-Aun no, necesito estar sola—dijo Shinoa.

El regreso al salón, saco sus cosas y se fue hacia limosina donde Mika lo estaba esperando. Cuando llego al estacionamiento de la escuela, Yu vio a Mika esperándolo apoyado en la limosina.

-Yu, me había preocupado ¿Dónde estaba?—dijo Mika

-Mika, por favor aléjate de ella—dijo Yu

-¿De quién?—pregunto Mika

-De Krul, ella no es una buena persona—dijo Yu

-No puedo separarme de ella, no recuerdas estamos comprometidos—dijo Mika

-No me importa, te va hacer daño, sé que aún no te has dado cuenta pero a ti te está empezando a gustar Krul—dijo Yu

-Yu, creo que este confundido, a mí no me gusta Krul—se defendió Mika

-Es que tú no te das cuenta, desde que eres niño estabas enamorado de ella. Lo mejor será que puedes hacer es que cancelen el compromiso—dijo Yu

-No voy a cancelarlo, pero tampoco estoy enamorado de ella. Krul para mi es solo una amiga—dijo Mika

-Una amiga que te trata como un juguete…No pienso subir contigo al auto—dijo Yu

-Entonces ¿Cómo iras a casa?—dijo Mika

-Yo veré, ahora largo de mi vista—dijo Yu molesto

Yu se fue a pie, sin mirar atrás. Últimamente tenía peleas, era como cuando conocieron a Krul, siempre había discusiones. El poco a poco perdía a su hermano…Yu estuvo caminando, hasta que empezó a llover, Yu empezó a correr hasta que se chocó con una chica que se le hacía conocida.

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Yu se ha encontrado con alguien, el simplemente no puede creer. Él se siente muy nervioso… Mientras tanto Mika sé que do pensativo con lo que Yu le dijo…._**

 ** _La pregunta es ¿creen que Mika está enamorado de Krul? (explicar)_**


	11. ¿Tu?

El vio a chica, no podía creer, era algo tan imposible, era… Yu estaba en shock, pero no podía que darse así para siempre.

-Hola… Yui—saludo la chica amigablemente

-…hola…Akane—dijo Yu tartamudeando

-¿Cuánto tiempo?—dijo sonriendo Akane

-Si…no te veía… desde que me adoptaron—dijo algo tartamudéate

Después de eso, Yu se ofreció para acompañar a su casa y así empezaron hablar, ellos empezaron a recordar cuando estaban en el orfanato, hasta que…

-Recuerdas, cuando Mika nos presentó a Krul, tú estabas molesto—dijo burlonamente Akane

-… Sabes tengo que contarte algo y creo que eres en la única persona en la puedo confiar—dijo Yu

-¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Akane

Yu le conto todo lo que había sucedido y Akane estaba escuchan con atención.

-La verdad, no te puedo creer que Krul sea así y que Mika siga con ella después de todo—dijo sorprendida

-Sí, es un completo tonto—dijo Yu

-Seguro que está enamorado de ella, hablando de eso, Yui ¿Qué te parecería salir el sábado?—dijo Akane

Yu se puso rojo por la petición de su amiga.

-¿En serio?—Yu no podía creer lo, ella le había pedido una cita

-Sí, me gustaría para estar contigo y con Mika—dijo Akane

(Pensamiento de Yu: Noooooooooooooooooooo)

-Me parece bien—dijo Yu casi con la sonrisa borrada

 ** _Después de mañana sabrá que sucederá._**

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Tendrán una "doble cita" ¿Creen que alguien se pondrá celosa?¿Que ara Yu?¿Lograremos que Krul se ponga celosa? Respondan en el comentario._**


	12. celos

Era sábado por la mañana, Yu y Mika estaban listos para supuesta cita, no tenían gran cosa que decirse ya que ellos dos sabían cuál era el objetivo principal y era conquistar a Akane.

 ** _+++Flash back+++_**

 ** _Yu había llegado a la mansión donde vivía, estuvo como cuatro hora sin hablar a Mika, hasta que le menciono sobre lo de Akane (el enojo se le había pasado). Le comento sobre la salida que habría._**

 ** _-Akane me dijo para que salgamos los tres—dijo Yu—Pero quiero que me hagas el favor de no ir._**

 ** _\- ¿Por qué?—pregunto Mika sorprendido_**

 ** _-Es que quiero estar a solas con ella—respondió Yu nervioso_**

 ** _-… ¿A ti te gusta Akane?—pregunto Mika, Yu se sonroja ante la pregunta._**

 ** _-Pues…yo…puede que si—dijo Yu nervioso_**

 ** _-Entonces no dejare que tomes ventaja—dijo Mika_**

 ** _-¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que te gusta Akane—dijo Yu celoso_**

 ** _-Yu, creo que está más que obvia la respuesta—dijo Mika_**

 ** _-Entonces la guerra está declarada—dijo decidido Yu_**

 ** _+++Fin del flash back+++_**

Yu y Mika desde entonces no se miraban ni mucho menos se hablaban… Llegaron al lugar donde se había acordado, en ese instante fue donde la cosa se puso peor.

-Hola Mika, hola Yui—dijo Akane cariñosamente

-Hola—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno que tal si paseamos por este parque—dijo Akane emocionada

-Si—volvieron a contestar al mismo tiempo

Estuvieron caminando unas dos horas, hasta que Mika propuso ir a comer unos helados a una heladería (Yu lo quiere matar). Así que fueron, en el camino Mika le logro agarrar la mano a Akane, hasta que Yu jalo a Mika "disimuladamente". Llegaron a la heladería y sentaron en una de las tantas mesas, ordenaron el helado de su preferencia, hasta que Yu tenía que ir al baño, era algo peligroso ya que Mika podría utilizarlo con ventaja pero no tenía otra opción. Mientras tanto Mika y Akane…

-Akane… hay algo que quiero decirte pero no he podido, tú me gustas—dijo Mika nervioso

-…Mika, no sé qué decirte, eres un chico muy lindo pero sé que en verdad no estás enamorado de mi—dijo Akane

-¿Por qué dices eso? Estoy seguro de lo que siento y…-Mika no pudo continuar porque Akane lo interrumpió

-Mika no te engañes a ti mismo, tu desde niño estabas enamorado de Krul, no de mi—dijo Akane intentando hacerlo entrar en razón

-No, estas equivocada, a mi gustas—dijo Mika intentando sentirse seguro

-Entonces porque sigues comprometido si sabes que ella te está usando—dijo Akane

Mika no sabía cómo responder eso, él tampoco sabía porque seguí a lado de Krul si siempre lo humillaba y le permitía hacer nada. Ya no tenía sentido nada.

-Yo…la verdad no se—dijo Mika

-Mika, sin que te des cuenta has estado enamorado de ella—dijo Akane

-…en serio me siento apenado, no quería decir tremendas tonterías—dijo Mika avergonzado

-Descuida, debes estar confundido y por eso no sabes lo que sientes—dijo Akane

En ese instante Mika reviso su celular y vio que estaba apagado, cuando lo prendió vio que tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Krul, él se levantó de la mesa nervioso.

-Hay no, me estuvo llamando ¿Qué hago?—exclamo Mika

-¿Quién?—pregunto Akane

-Krul, me tengo que ir, dile a Yu que pague la cuenta—dijo Mika

Mika se fue apresurado, en el camino llamo a Krul, pero no contestaba. Llego a la mansión de los Tepes. Él toco la puerta nervioso, los sirvientes le dijeron que valla a la oficina donde se encontraba Krul. Mika sentía miedo de como fuera a reaccionar…El entro en la gigantesca habitación, vio el escritorio donde ella estaba sentada con los brazos cruzados.

Mientras tanto donde Yu:

-¿Dónde está Mika?—pregunto Yu

-Hace un rato salió disparado porque tenía diez llamadas perdidas de Krul, dijo que tu pagarías la cuenta—dijo Akane

-¡¿Qué?!—dijo totalmente sorprendido

(Pensamiento de Yu: No tengo dinero, ahora que voy hacer)

Mientras tanto donde Mika:  
Mika se sentó en la silla que había al frente del escritorio mirándola fijamente a Krul.

-¿Dónde rayos estuviste?—dijo Krul molesta

-Salí con Yu y con Akane—dijo Mika

-¿Akane?—en ese instante Krul recordó a esa niña del orfanato llamada Akane-¿La niña del orfanato? (cuanto apuestan a que lo mata)

-Si—afirmo Mika

-…-Krul no dijo nada.

De pronto de la nada, Krul le tiro un libro a Mika, el logro esquivarlo. El sé que parado.

-Entonces, tu tuviste una cita con ella ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?—dijo Krul molesta

El no respondió, Krul le tiro otro libro que había en su escritorio, también logro esquivarlo.

-Eres un tonto, ahora todo el mundo te ha visto ¿Acaso te burlas de mí?—dijo Krul molesta

Ella le tira el porta lapiceros, logra esquivarlo. Ella lo mira con odio.

-¡Tú eres mío, tú no tienes derecho a estar con nadie, escuchaste, nadie!—grito Krul

Mika estaba asustado y sorprendido por todo lo que decía, ella lo veía como un objeto y no como una persona. Krul se le acerco y lo miro a los ojos.

-¡No puedes salir con nadie y si fuera necesario te asesinaría!—grito Krul

Justo en ese instante Krul fue a tirarle una cachetada a Mika, pero Mika no le permitió, le sostuvo las dos manos y la acerco mas donde el, estaban tan cerca se podía sentir la respiración acelerada de los dos. Pero para Mika no era suficiente, habían tantas dudas, tantas cosas que no encajaban, solo quería perderse en los ojos de Krul un rato, olvidar todo y poder juntar sus labios con los de ella y saber que tanto la atormentaba y que no le permitía sonreír… Él se dejó llevar, así que se la acerco más para poder saber cómo sabían los labios de Krul…pero ella no le permitió y lo empujo.

-No salgas de esta habitación, hasta que yo venga—ordeno Krul

Él dijo nada, ella se fue a su habitación, necesitaba estar sola, pensar todo lo que había pasado. Mientras tanto Mika estaba sorprendido de todo lo que había pasado y lo único que podía decir era "Creo que de verdad me gusta Krul"

Mientras tanto donde Yu:

Akane había sido la que pago el helado, Yu y ella por fin estaba estaban solos.

-Y supongo que debes tener muchos amigos—dijo Akane

-No, tango amigos, solo conocidos que son algo fasti…-Yu no pudo terminar de hablar porque recordó lo que había pasado hace unos días, había abrazado a Shinoa, eso hizo que se le formara un leve sonrojo.

-De pronto, te pones rojo, de seguro has conocido a alguien que te hace poner así—dijo juguetonamente Akane

El no pudo contestar, porque escucho que lo llamaban por detrás de ellos. Yu y Akane voltearon a ver quiénes llamaba a Yu contaban insistencia...

-Hola, Yu—dijeron Yoichi, Mitsuba y Shinoa

-Hola—dijo Yu algo confundido

-Yu ¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunto Akane

-Ellos son de los conocidos que te hable—dijo Yu

-¿Conocidos?—pregunto Shinoa—Nosotros te consideramos tus amigos.

-¿Qué? Pero con Mitsuba y Yoichi, no hablo casi nunca. Shinoa y Kimizuki, ustedes me odian.

-Yu, todo se olvida ¿No crees Kimizuki?—dijo Shinoa

-Shinoa, me conto sobre lo que paso antes de que peleáramos, así que me quiero disculpar por haber reaccionado así—dijo Kimizuki

-Supongo que está bien—dijo Yu totalmente confundido

-Oye Shinoa ya le dije, ahora tienes que hablar para que vuelva a la escuela—dijo Kimizuki

-Que… entonces estabas fingiendo todo—dijo Yu sorprendido

-No exactamente, pero ella me dijo que me disculpara para que me pudieran aceptar de nuevo en la escuela—dijo Kimizuki

-Cierto ¿Quién es ella?—pregunto Yoichi

-Ella es mi amiga Akane—dijo Yu


	13. celos 2

Continuación del anterior capitulo:

Al escuchar eso Mitsuba y Shinoa se sintieron raras, mientras que Mitsuba por primera vez se quedaba callada, Shinoa….

-Más parece tu novia—dijo en tono burlón Shinoa

-¡¿Qué?!—Exclamo sonrojado Yu—Ella y Yo somos solo amigos—Ahora que lo recuerdo, Akane será mejor que nos vallamos, se está haciendo tarde.

Los se despiden y se van, el grupo de Shinoa, sé que da parado.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Kimizuki no has dicho casi nada ¿Te sucede algo malo?—pregunto Yoichi

-Es que…yo—se sonroja pero adopta una posición seria—No me pasa nada

-¿Seguro? Oh, será porque te gusta alguien—dijo Shinoa

-No digas tonterías—dijo Kimizuki sonrojado

-Bueno, pero si quieres ya declararte a Mitsuba, solo me dices para ayudarte—dijo Shinoa

-No fastidies, enana—dijo Kimizuki

Yoichi también se siente raro al escuchar, Mitsuba mientras tanto se siente incómoda.

 ** _Siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Las cosas se pondrán feas, para Mika y Yu…Ferid entra a la acción ¿qué función creen que cumplirá?_**

 ** _Para que ustedes respondan ¿Qué les pareció los celos de todos?Explicar._**


	14. la pelea

Habían pasado como dos horas desde que Krul había dejado a Mika en la oficina de Krul, él estaba sentado…pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado, era una sensación rara, es misma sensación que Mika hace tiempo sintió cuando Yu discutió con Krul.

 ** _+++Flash back+++_**

 ** _En ese entonces ellos tenían diez años, Yu como siempre se sentía incómodo con la presencia de Krul, aunque algo parecía diferente ya que había más tención en el ambiente. Llego un momento que Mika tuvo que acercase donde Yu para conversar._**

 ** _-Oye, no puedes estar molesto con alguien que no ha hecho nada—dijo Mika_**

 ** _-¡Mika! ¡Tú ya elegiste a tus amigos, ahora déjame en paz!—grito Yu molesto_**

 ** _-¿Yu?...—Mika no dijo nada mas_**

 ** _Él se alejó de Yu, Krul se acercó donde Mika…_**

 ** _-¿Nuevamente es mi culpa? ¿No?—pregunto Krul_**

 ** _-No, tú no eres culpable de nada, lo que pasa es que…-Mika nunca se atrevería a decirle sobre lo que pasaba con Yu—Es mi culpa, yo soy el problema._**

 ** _-….Eres un mentiroso, tú crees que no sé qué desde que soy tu amiga tienes problemas con el—dijo Krul molesta—Yo soy la culpable de todo._**

 ** _Krul le dio la espalda y se acercó donde Yu…._**

 ** _-¿Qué rayos quieres?—pregunto molesto Yu_**

 ** _-…-Krul no le respondió_**

 ** _Krul estaba en punto en que no podía soportar todo lo que sucedía primero los problemas en su hogar y ahora esto… acaso no había forma de desquitarse…Krul le lanzo un puñete a Yu y así fue empezó apegarle, como si él fuera culpable de todas sus desgracia… Mika estaba asustado, ella no podía ser así, mientras tanto Krul solo quería desquitar toda esa ira que tenía. Mika y Akane tuvieron que alejar a Krul de Yu…Cuando vieron el rostro de Krul estaba lleno de lágrimas. Las dos personas más importantes para Mika se habían peleado (no exactamente porque Yu no hizo nada pero igual). Lo que Mika no sabía que esa no había sido la primera vez que golpeaba a alguien._**

 ** _+++Fin del flash back+++_**

 **Holaa a todos que les pareció, no puedo subir lo que continuaba porque se supone que tenía aparecer Ferid pero no me alcanzo el tiempo.**

 **La pregunta es ¿No les da miedo Krul? Jijiij esa no es la pregunta ¿Cómo sería la confesión perfecta para Mika y Krul? Expliquen, tienen muy buenas opiniones.**


	15. desd

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores (hace tiempo que no hago esto) la razón porque la que fue golpeado Yu fue porque me dio cólera y pues tenía que desquitarme con él y que mejor que Krul para pegarle, bueno dejando de lado los asuntos personales…faltan unos cinco capitulo para algo que puede dejar con la boca abierta o tal vez no… ¿qué creen que pueda ser? Espero su respuesta…_**

Todo había sido tan rápido, Krul habían estado tan cerca de…Krul no quería ni pensarlo…habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y ella seguía en su habitación, era algo extraño porque simplemente no podía dar la cara.

-¿Porque me pasa esto?—susurro Krul

Los sentimiento que ella sentía eran… simplemente no podía estar pasando, Mika era su juguete y nada más, no podía pasar a más. Ella era Krul Tepes y podía mostrar nada más que frialdad...Krul decidió bajar de nuevo tenía que ver a Mika, ella entro a su oficina donde Mika seguía ahí pero sentado, el no dijo nada pero ella sí.

-Mika…lo siento—susurro Krul

Mika solo sonrió y le dijo…

-No te preocupes—dijo Mika

-…La razón por la que te llame fue porque necesito que me hagas un favor—dijo Krul

-¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Mika

-Necesito…-Krul al decir lo siguiente levemente se sonrojo—Quiero…que el lunes me entregues…chocolates.

-¿Chocolates?—pregunto algo confundido Mika

-Si, tienes que darme el lunes en la mañana—dijo Krul

-Pero, acaso no puedes tu…-Mika no continuo porque se dio cuenta de que podía molestarla y eso él no quería.

-…Bueno ya no importa, será mejor que vallamos a cenar—dijo Krul—Cierto hable con el director de la escuela, Yu puede volver a estudiar este lunes.

Krul y Mika fueron al comedor principal donde todo estaba servido y mientras que el padre de Krul los esperaba. Ellos se sentaron, nadie conversaba ni nada parecido más bien el ambiente era algo incómodo…Krul apenas termino se paró de la mesa y le dijo a Mika…-

-Mika, cuando termines de cenar puedes ir te—dijo Krul

Krul no miro a su padre y se fue de regreso a su oficina, Mika y el padre de Krul se quedaron solos en la gran mesa…

-Mika, necesito que sepas algo—dijo el padre de Krul

-¿Qué cosa Señor?—pregunto Mika

-Es sobre Krul… sé que puede ser siempre algo fría y distante pero la verdad es que es una gran chica—dijo el padre de Krul—Sé que no soy el indicado para decir eso porque casi siempre estuve ausente en la vida de mi hija pero siento que ella no es la misma desde que murió su madre—dijo el padre Krul con tristeza

-¿Desde que murió su madre? ¿A qué se refiere?—pregunto Mika

-Mira si tengo que explicarte tendría que empezar diciéndote que Krul no tuvo una infancia normal, cuando tenía 6 años ella pega a sus compañeros en la escuela, yo la cambiaba de escuela constantemente ya que era muy peligrosa para los niños. Nunca supe porque golpeaba a sus compañeros.

En ese instante Mika recordó cuando Krul golpeo a Yu, la verdad nunca comprendió porque, si siempre parecía algo tímida e inofensiva.

-Cuando la sacamos del colegio creí que todo estaría bien pero ella se volvió muy callada y casi nunca hablaba, las pocas veces que salíamos ella no decía nada, no le preste mucha atención ya que yo siempre estaba ocupado con el trabajo. Así pasaron los años, cuando ella cumplió los once asesinaron a su madre en su cara, Krul escapo de suerte porque si no también la hubieran asesinado, pero desde que paso ese día Krul no volvió hacer la misma, llego un momento que ella me dijo que quería controlar empresa, le permití que la controlara ya que tenía un gran desempeño. La razón por la que te digo es porque necesito que le enseñes a vivir la vida de una chica normal, ya que como podrás ver su vida asido muy difícil—dijo el padre de Krul

-¿Pero que se supone que haga?—pregunto Mika

-Enséñale a vivir como una chica de su edad y hacer más expresiva con sus sentimientos—dijo el padre de Krul

-Descuide, yo haré todo lo posible para que ella sonría—dijo Mika

-Gracias—dijo el padre

Después de eso Mika se fue, tenía tantas cosas que pensar, todo tenía sentido ahora pero a la vez nada tenía sentido, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para procesar todo.

Era lunes por la mañana (que emoción es lunes de nuevo)(si se odio los lunes) Mika le entrego los chocolates que Krul le había pedido, aunque aún no entendía porque él tenía que haberle entregado los chocolates, total ella podía comprárselos, pero tampoco quería contradecirla. Cuando Krul recibió lo caja de chocolates vio que había una nota, ella lo leyó mentalmente y le dijo "Así que quieres ir conmigo

a la fiesta que está organizando Ferid Barthory", la verdad era algo ridículo porque de todas formas ellos dos tenían que ir juntos pero no estaba mal que le preguntaran…Krul debía admitirlo Mika se esforzaba para que no cancelara el compromiso…

En todo el salón hablaban de lo mismo "la fiesta de Ferid Barthory", total solo las personas más importantes iban con la autorización de Ferid, aunque para Krul era un gran fastidio para todos era muy emocionantes…Llego la hora del almuerzo o merienda (recreo también puede ser llamado)…Mika estaba con Krul conversando de cómo debía ir a la fiesta, mientras que Yu estaba con su nuevo grupo de amigos estaban conversando.

-Mitsuba voy a ir a la cafetería ¿Quieres que traiga algo?—dijo Yoichi

-No, gracias Yoichi—dijo Mitsuba

-¿Alguien quiere que le traiga algo?—pregunto Yoichi

-No—dijeron todos

Yoichi apenas Yoichi se va del salón, Yu dice…

-Él es muy amable, sobre todo con Mitsuba—dijo Yu

-Todavía no sabes lo tan amable que puede ser con Mitsuba—dijo con una sonrisa burlona Shinoa

-Oye, sabes bien que no puedes decir mis asuntos personales a nadie—le dijo molesta Mitsuba

-Por favor, no me digas que te molesta que digan sobre ese pequeño asunto—dijo burlándose Shinoa

-Ya cállate—le dijo Mitsuba

-¿De qué hablan?—pregunto Yu

-Adelante Mitsuba dile ¿Si te atreves?—dijo Shinoa

-La verdad eres molestosa—dijo Mitsuba resignada

Mitsuba se acerca al oído de Yu para decirle sobre que se refería Shinoa.

-¡¿Qué?!—dijo sorprendido Yu—Entonces tú y el…

-Si y más vale que no le digas nadie, eso paso hace mucho—dijo Mitsuba levemente sonrojada

-Oh tal vez aun siga pasando—dijo Shinoa burlándose

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada—dijo Mitsuba molesta

Shinoa solo sonrió, la verdad Yu estaba muy confundido.


	16. la fiesta 1

Todos los estudiantes que habían sido invitados a la fiesta de Ferid tenían desde el día miércoles libre hasta la próxima semana y los que no habían sido invitados tenían menos nota en todo (por ser menos importantes, sé que suena ridículo pero tienen sus motivos)…

En la mansión Hiragi, Shinoa había sido llamada por su padre a la biblioteca principal, según el aviso del mayordomo era "con necesaria urgencia" que ella fuera. Ella no comprendía porque, si siempre de las cosas importantes se la habían excluido y ahora de la nada la necesitaban con urgencia. Shinoa tuvo que ir a la inmensa biblioteca principal, donde su padre se encontraba sentado en una lujosa silla.

-Shinoa, por fin llegas, toma asiento, tenemos que hablar—dijo el padre de Shinoa

Ella se sentó en la silla que mira al frente de la silla de su padre.

-Bueno, Shinoa, la razón por la que necesitaba era porque quería preguntarte algo—dijo el padre se Shinoa

-¿Y se puede saber que pregunta es?—pregunto Shinoa

-¿Qué opinas sobre comprometerte?—pregunto el padre de Shinoa

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –vuelva a preguntar Shinoa

-Como sabrás, Krul Tepes está comprometida con Mikaela Orotu—dijo el padre de Shinoa

-Así es—afirmo Shinoa ya sabiendo por donde quería ir su padre

-Obviamente lo hacen para fortalecer la reciente alianza que tiene esa familia con lo Tepes, para nosotros es una gran desventaja ya que los Orotu son una gran apoyo para ellos, así que nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás, tenemos que hacer que la familia Orotu nos apoye, así que tenemos que sabotear ese compromiso, pero de eso tú no te encargaras, más bien ¿Cómo va la amistad que tienes con Yuichiro?—pregunto el padre de Shinoa

-Hemos progresado mucho—contesto Shinoa

-Ya veo, bueno eso era todo lo que quería saber, tienes que arreglarte para fiesta de Ferid Bathory, puedes ir y por favor no estorbes en mis asuntos y mucho menos en los de tus hermanos—indico el padre de Shinoa

-...—Shinoa no le dijo nada mas

Ella salió de la biblioteca principal pero de verdad no estaba a gusto con lo que le había dicho su padre, ella "estorbar", desde que murió Mahiru las cosas habían empeorado. Ella lego a la sala principal, mira uno de esos gran muebles y se hecha.

-Por culpa de los Tepes se murió mi hermana—susurro Shinoa

De pronto entra alguien a la mansión…era su hermano Shinya, él se acercó al mueble donde estaba Shinoa echada, la miro y le dijo…

-Sabes que a nuestro padre no le gusta que nos echemos en los muebles –dijo Shinya

Ella sonrió y se sentó como era debido, Shinya también se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje de negociosos?—pregunto Shinoa

-Igual que siempre, deprimentes –dijo suspirando Shinya

-Eso significa que todo salió bien ¿no?—dijo Shinoa

-Si… mejor no hablemos de eso ¿Cómo te ve en la escuela? ¿Alguna novedad?—pregunto Shinya

-Igual que siempre—respondió Shinoa

-En serio ¿Ningún chico que te guste?—pregunto Shinya

-…-ella se le queda mirando fijamente

-Que pasa, dije algo mal—dijo confundido Shinya

-Desde que murió Mahiru, tú me prometiste que intentarías cubrir el vacío que ella dejo y que podía contar contigo para todo, pero creo eso son cosas muy personales, no crees—dijo Shinoa

-Si se, la verdad me estoy esforzando para que tú no te sientas sola, sé que ella te preguntaría cosas así—dijo Shinya

-…-ella nuevamente no le dice nada.

-Está bien no invadiré tu privacidad… que tal si le das un abrazo a tu hermano favorito—dijo cariñosamente Shinya.

Shinya abraza a Shinoa.

-Creo que será mejor que me valla, voy a salir con mis amigos—dijo Shinya

-Y supongo que te confesaras a Sayuri ¿No?—le dice Shinoa, Shinya se sonroja

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¿Porque tendría que decirle algo así?—pregunta Shinya sonrojado

-Porque tú dejaste tu diario la otra vez votado y lo leí—dijo Shinoa sonriendo burlonamente

-¡¿Qué?! …Por favor no le digas a nadie—dice Shinya algo avergonzado

-Descuida, tu secreto está bien guardado (solo hasta que se pueda utilizar de chantaje) —dijo Shinoa

Era hora de la fiesta, ya habían llegado gran parte de los invitados a la mansión Bathory, Krul ya había llegado a la fiesta y estaba esperando a Mika, lo único que esperaba era que no llegue tarde.

-Oh, Krul Tepes, que bueno que viniste, la verdad es que sigues igual de hermosa que siempre—dijo Ferid

-Valla, Ferid Bathory, veo que sigues igual de desagradable que siempre—dijo Krul disgustada

-Porque me tratas así, si sabes que yo te amo como nadie—dijo Ferid

-Supongo que sabes que yo soy demasiado menor para ti—dijo cortantemente Krul

-Por favor, la edad nunca es problema para el amor, ya te dije con dinero todo es posible—dijo Ferid

-Si, seguro…Entonces creo que debes saber que estoy comprometida—dijo Krul

-¿Qué estas comprometida? Descuida no soy celoso, aunque me gustaría saber con quién te voy a compartir—dijo Ferid

-Con alguien—dijo Krul

-Krul, no seas así conmigo, de seguro es algún chiquillo de tu edad, presumido y que se quiere que dar con toda tu fortuna—dijo Ferid

-No creo que sea así—dijo Krul seria

-Como puedes saberlo… oh es que acaso te estas enamorando de ese chiquillo—dijo Ferid

-Ya cállate Ferid—índico Krul molesta

-Por favor, no te molestes, solo era un comentario, de todas formas olvide que Krul Tepes nunca podrá sentir otra cosa aparte de ser cruel con las personas…Aunque no niego que esa es una de las razones por las que te amo—dijo Ferid

-…-ella no le dijo nada

-No me digas que ahora no me hablaras, es en serio, bueno quiero que me digas donde esta ese chiquillo, la verdad tengo mucha curiosidad en saber quién es—dijo Ferid

-…-lo ignora

-Ya entendí no me vas hablar—dijo Ferid

-Ferid, porque no mejor te mueres—dijo Krul mucho más molesta

-Claro, hace tiempo que muero pero de amor, no sabes cuánto amo lo que haces, lo que dices e incluso cuando te callas y no me hablas—dijo Ferid

En ese instante alguien se para detrás de Krul

-Krul…ya llegue, disculpa por la demora—dijo Mika (también escucho lo que había estado diciendo Ferid a Krul)-¿Quién es él?—pregunta Mika algo molesto

-Mika, que bueno que llegas, él es Ferid Bathory—dijo Krul—Ferid él es mi comprometido

-Ya veo, tu eres con quien tengo que compartir a Krul, bueno no importa, mucho gusto—dijo Ferid—Ahora que te conocí, tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpan me tengo retirar.

Ferid se va, Mika y Krul se quedan solos.

-¿Porque llegaste tarde?—pregunto molesta Krul

-Es que tuve un pequeño contratiempo—contesto Mika serio— ¿Porque él te habla así?

\- Es un asunto que a ti no te incumbe—respondió Krul fastidiada

-…-no dijo nada Mika

Mika debía admitirlo le molestaba que Ferid le dijera todas esas cosas, pero no podía protestar porque si no Krul se molestaría, pero aun así se sentía celoso. Era muy difícil estar ahí como si nada cuando habían estado coqueteándole a su comprometida, tal vez él no sabía pero era el inicio de una larga noche.

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Mika se mete en problema (algo así), mientras tanto Yu se junta con sus nuevos amigos y se entera esta vez todo lo que había pasado en el misterioso pasado de Mitsuba y Yoichi ¿Posiblemente Yu también sienta celos)_**

 ** _La pregunta es la siguiente ¿qué opinan del padre de Shinoa y Krul?_**


	17. fiesta 2

Mientras que Mika arreglaba su problema de celos, Yu estaba con sus nuevos amigos aunque en el fondo no se sentía muy confiado de su nuevo grupo de amigos, aunque también era una sensación rara el estar en grupo conversando con gente, estar con un tutor durante varios años no era lo mismo que estar con gente de su edad y poder conversar tantas cosas…Pero había algo que Yu no estaba haciendo bien y era el no haber obedecido a su padre…

 _+++Flash back+++_

 _Yu aun recordaba lo que le dijo su padre un día antes de la fiesta, él estaba echado en la cama leyendo un libro, de pronto su padre entro._

 _-¿Sucede algo, señor Kenji?—pregunto Yu_

 _-Me acabo de enterar de que tienes un nuevo grupo de amigos—dijo Kenji_

 _-Algo así ¿Por?—respondió Yu_

 _-Hijo, tienes que mantener algo de distancia con ellos—dijo Kenji_

 _-…Primero usted hace que este seis años encerrado y ahora no quiere que tenga amigos, yo no soy su hijo para que usted me diga lo que tengo que hacer—dijo Yu molesto_

 _Yu no quería escucharlo más, así que le dio la espalda, sin embargo Kenji no perdió la compostura en ningún momento._

 _-Yu, solo te digo por el bien tuyo y el de la familia. Pero si no quieres escuchar no puedo obligarte…Estoy consciente que tú no eres mi hijo pero eso no impide que te quiera como un hijo, bueno me retiro—dijo Kenji._

 _-Espere, lo siento por tratarlo así, mantendré mi distancia con esas personas—dijo Yu_

 _-Sera mejor que mantengas la distancia sobre todo con esa chica llama Shinoa Hirahi, los demás no me preocupan mucho—dijo Kenji_

 _-Si—afirmo Yu_

 **"¿Qué había trata de decir si padre por el bien mío y de el de la familia? ¿Qué podía pasar si él se acerca más a ellos? Después de todo no parecía que fueran tan malos y sobre todo Shinoa, obviamente ella al principio había sido un poco mala con el pero fuera de eso no había nada fuera de lo común pero…"**

-Yu ¿Te sucede algo? Hace un rato que hablas—dijo Yoichi preocupado

-Ahora que lo dices, es verdad—dijo Mitsuba

-No… no es nada, una pregunta ¿Dónde está Shinoa?—pregunto Yu

-Mmmm…Mira ahí viene—dice Mitsuba

Yu voltea y ve a Shinoa, la verdad nunca había visto a Shinoa tan bonita como en aquella ocasión, ella se les acerco…

-Mitsuba, Yoichi, Kimizuki y Yu, todos están aquí—dijo Shinoa sonriente

-Si, aunque tú fuiste la única que vino tarde esta vez, pero bueno… ¿Te conseguiste pareja para bailar?—pregunto Mitsuba

-Ahora que lo dices, me olvide por completo—dijo Shinoa

-Eres un caso perdido—dijo Mitsuba decepcionada—Bueno ni caso.

Mitsuba empuja a Yu para que este frente a frente con Shinoa…

-El tontiYu será tu pareja de baile—dijo Mitsuba

-¿Qué?–pregunto Yu algo sonrojado

Shinoa también estaba levemente sonrojada, ninguno de los dos sabía que decirse, hasta que un chico se le acerco y saludo cordialmente a Shinoa, al parecer se conocían varios años. Al final Shinoa y el chico, se fueron a conversar y caminar por ahí, mientras que Yu se sentía algo molesto o tal vez algo más…Yu sé que do con Yoichi, Mitsuba y Kimizuki, era algo incómodo ya que no sabía que podía conversar con ellos, de pronto recordó lo que Mitsuba le había dicho, simplemente aun no lo creía como era posible que una chica tan agresiva (no exactamente agresiva) podría haberle interesado aun chico tan bueno y tímido como Yoichi, así que tenía salir de todas sus dudas.

-Yoichi… ¿podemos hablar en privado?—dijo Yu

-Si—contesto Yoichi

Yu y Yoichi se alejaron un poco de sus dos amigos y fue ahí cuando Yu le pregunto sobre lo que había pasado entre Mitsuba y el.

-Supongo que te lo dijo, pero tal vez ella no te conto todo—dijo Yoichi

-Bueno solo me dijo sobre la confesión que tuviste con ella—dijo Yu

-La verdad es que nunca pensé enamorar de alguien tan diferente a mí pero las cosas pasaron tan rápido.

 _+++Flash back+++_

 _Yoichi tenía once años y como de costumbre iba a jugar solo aun parque que había cerca de su casa, pero ese día estaban unos chicos de la escuela que siempre lo fastidiaban y que en esa ocasión también lo empezaron a fastidiar y le quitaron los juguetes que habían traído, Yoichi estaba llorando arrodillado en el suelo, hasta que alguien dijo…_

 _-Dejen que fastidiarlo—se escuchó una voz muy seria de una chica_

 _El grupo de chicos voltearon a ver quién se les había dirigido así, ellos sonrieron al ver que era solo una niña de la misma edad que Yoichi._

 _-¿Tú y cuantos más?—pregunto uno de los niños burlonamente_

 _Ella no respondió y golpeo al niño que se le dirigió así, los otros dos niños que estaban ahí se asustaron de la fuerza que tenía la niña y se fueron, Yoichi estaba igual de asustado ya que no conocía a la niña, los niños se fuero, Yoichi estaba igual de asustado ya que no conocía a la niña, ella al ver que se fueron se acercó dónde estaba Yoichi y le extendió la mano para que se parara del suelo._

 _-Ya todo está bien, ya nadie te fastidiara—dijo la chica con la mano aun extendida_

 _El tomo su mano se paró, jamás había visto algo así, nadie lo defendía ni siquiera sus propios padres pero ella siendo una perfecta extraña lo había defendido._

 _-Gra…gracias por…defenderme—dijo Yoichi tartamudeando_

 _-No hay de que, no me gusta que la gente abusa de los más débiles—dijo la chica con una sonrisa_

 _Desde ese día, Yoichi se sintió atraído por Mitsuba, era algo irreal, pero estaba pasando. Un día como de costumbre Yoichi estaba en el mismo parque donde se veía continuamente con Mitsuba, era el mismo parque donde ellos se conocieron._

 _-Yoichi, por fin llegaste—dijo Mitsuba con una sonrisa_

 _-Mitsuba…tengo que decirte algo importante—dijo Yoichi vacilando_

 _-¿Qué cosa?—pregunto Mitsuba_

 _-Pues…tu—se puso muy nervioso y lo último que dijo fue casi un susurro—Me gustas._

 _Mitsuba con lo que apenas escucho supo que trataba de decirle y la verdad ya se lo había imaginado._

 _-Yoichi…no es que quiera será mala pero aun no estoy lista para estar con alguien y es que tampoco me gustas, la verdad no quiero hacerte daño ni tampoco perder a mi amigo—dijo Mitsuba_

 _Yoichi no dijo nada, se sentía dolido pero lo superaría, después de todo seguiría siendo su amiga…Pasaron tres años, ellos continuaban con su amistad pero los sentimientos de Yoichi no habían cambiado en nada. Por eso decidió que era el momento adecuado para decírselo, él le compro un ramo de flores y fue a esperarla en la salida de su escuela como de costumbre con su bicicleta. Ella salió de la escuela y se le acerco a Yoichi. Delante de sus amigas de Mitsuba él se inclinó con el ramo de flores y reunió todo su valor y…_

 _-Mitsuba ¿Quieres ser mi novia?—le dijo Yoichi tembloroso_

 _Mitsuba sentía avergonzada porque escuchaba a lo lejos las burlas de todos los compañeros que veían esa escena, así que ella agarro el ramo de flores y lo tiro al suelo y le dijo…_

 _-Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo—dijo seriamente Mitsuba_

 _Después eso Yoichi se fue a su casa, él había sido un tonto en haber creído que ella se fijaría en alguien como él. Dos días después Mitsuba lo busco para disculparse y entendía si él no quería ser más su amigo, el no quería perderla así que decidió permanecer a su lado._

 _-Yoichi como vamos a seguir siendo amigos, por favor de vuelvas a hacer algo así, no quiero causarte más daño—dijo Mitsuba_

 _El prometió nunca más hacer algo así como confesarse._

 _+++Fin del flash back+++_

Yoichi no tenía la culpa de que le gustar Mitsuba, de alguna forma él le debía la vida a ella.

-Veo que de verdad te gusta Mitsuba—dijo Yu

-Si—afirmó Yoichi

De pronto la música cambio de música clásica a vals, Yu lo único que pudo decirle a Yoichi (la música con la que yo me imagino es "Encantada Aquí (so close)" si quieren pueden escucharla, como fondo)

-Creo que deberías aprovechar la ocasión para invitar a Mitsuba a bailar—dijo Yu

-Creo que si lo are—dijo Yoichi algo nervioso.

Mientras tanto donde Mika:  
Mika al escuchar la música invito a u comprometida a bailar la pieza de baile, ella no estaba de ganas pero tampoco quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar con Mika…Krul en medio del baile lo abrazo del cuello y apenas le susurro.

-Espero que nunca te vallas de mi lado—susurro Krul

El solo la abrazo pero lo que escucho había sido lo más dulce que había escuchado y que por lo menos de verdad le importaba.

Mientras tanto donde Yu:  
Yu se sentó en asiento y vio cómo su hermano estaba abrazado con su comprometida, Yu sabía que ella no traería nada bueno a su vida pero se lo veía tan relajo, tan tranquilo que la verdad no quería decirle todo lo que el opinaba…Mientras que Yu estaba sumergido en sus pensamiento Shinoa se sentó a su costado, él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-¿No bailas?—pregunto Yu

-No me gusta bailar—respondió Shinoa

-A mí tampoco—contesto Yu

Ellos no se dijeron nada más.

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Ferid fastidiara a Mika, Yu tal vez se pase de copas y haga una locura. Krul se molestara con Mika y muchas cosas mass…(tal vez mañana si haiga capitulo)._**

 ** _La pregunta es ¿Qué les parece la pareja de Yoichi con Mitsuba?_**


	18. algo inesperado

Termino el baile, Mika y Krul solo se miraron, era una sensación rara, una mezcla de nerviosos y timidez era lo que los dos sentían en ese instante, de pronto escucharon un voz detrás de ellos, que hizo que olvidar rápidamente esa sensación que ella sentía y que la cara de Mika se pusiera seria.

-Mika…Mika…Mika—dijo en un tono burlón Ferid

Krul ahora estaba más que fastidiada por la presencia de Ferid, mientras que Ferid lo único que sabía hacer era sonreír.

-¿Me extrañaron?—pregunto Ferid con una gran sonrisa

-¿Ahora qué quieres?—pregunto Krul molesta

-Nada en especial, solo viene a hablar con mi competencia en privado—contesto Ferid

Ferid y Mika se alejaron de Krul para hablar en privado…

-Valla, valla, por fin puedo hablar en privado con el famoso Mikaela Orotu…Y bien ¿Qué te pareció Krul? ¿Es muy hermosa? ¿Verdad?—dijo Ferid

-Piérdete Ferid—dije Mika totalmente serio

-Mika no seas desagradable, como dije solo vengo a hablar contigo… ¿Qué es lo que te interesa de ella? ¿Su poder social o económico?—pregunto Ferid

-A mí no me interesa nada eso—contesto Mika

-Entonces eso quiere decir que tú estás enamorado de Krul ¿No es así?—dijo Ferid

-…-Mika no le contesto nada

-¿Me pregunto qué opinara sobre esto?—pregunto Ferid

Ferid vio que Mika empezó a ponerse nervioso…

-Mika, tu sí que eres un chico muy inocente y no te culpo como ya te dije ella es muy hermosa, aunque creo que aún no conoces a la verdadera Krul—dijo Ferid

-¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Mika captando toda su atención a Ferid

-La Krul que conoces se estuvo formando desde que era una niña, nadie más que yo y la familia de Krul sabe sobre lo que en realidad paso, muchos dicen que ella fue la que asesino a su madre, pero es otro cosa lo que hizo que ella tuviera poder sobre las empresas de sus familias—dijo Ferid-…Veo que te interesaste demasiado, la verdad es que es divertido hablarte de cosas inventadas y que luego empieces a creértelas, mejor regresemos donde Krul.

Ferid y Mika van donde esta Krul. Mika estaba a lado de Ferid, así que Ferid le dio una palmada en la espalda de Mika.

-Bueno hermosa Krul, aquí está tu mascota, sana y salva. La verdad es que nos hemos hecho grandes amigos—dijo Ferid

-Demoraron demasiado—dijo Krul molesta

-Bueno, Krul no fue tanto tiempo, además el amor de tu vida ya está aquí contigo—dijo Ferid sonriente

-¿Y se puede saber de quién hablas?—pregunto Krul seria

-Pues, obviamente de mi—dijo Ferid—Ahora déjame besarte

Ferid se le hacer mucho a Krul, mientras que Mika lo veía mucho más molesto a Ferid, Krul al ver el acercamiento de Ferid le tira un puñete en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire.

-¿Por qué…eres…tan…cruel…conmigo?—dijo Ferid faltándole el aire

-Valla esta que por fin me entretienes, no está mal—dijo Krul burlándose, luego mira a Mika y le dice-¿Por qué estás tan serio?

-No es nada—contesta fríamente Mika

Krul cambia de su expresión a disgustada…

-No me hables así, algo a ti te está molestando—dijo Krul disgustada

-…lo que me molesta es…-Mika dudaba de lo que iba decir

-Habla de una vez—ordeno Krul

-Me molesta que Ferid se dirija así contigo, se supone que tú eres mi comprometida y…-Mika no pudo continuar porque le lanzaron un puñete en el estomago

Mika sé que do sin aire, no comprendía porque ella le había hecho eso. El logro mirarla al rostro y vio que ella estaba muy molesta.

-Ya me harte, desde que llegaste estas así, no tolerare esa actitud—sentencio Krul

Ella les dio la espalda y empezó a irse…

-¿A dónde te vas mi preciada Krul?—dijo Ferid

-Me largo de aquí—contesto Krul

Mientras tanto donde Yu…

Habían empezado las rondas de cocteles y bebidas alcohólicas, Yu ni Yoichi nunca había consumido en su vida nada de alcohol (hace un rato Kimizuki se fue de la fiesta, es que no le gusto)

-Veo que miran raro todo esto—dijo Shinoa

-Si, nunca había tomado nada de alcohol en toda mi vida—dijo Yu

-Yo igual—dijo Yoichi

-Pues deben saber que es de mala educación no tomar al menos una copa de lo que te ofrezcan—dijo Shinoa (esto me trae recuerdo, en el anime Shinoa les ofreció un tipo de droga, maso menos)

-Entonces, Yoichi creo que habrá que tomar solo esto—dijo Yoichi

-Si—dijo Yoichi

Los dos se la tomaron de una sin dejar nada en el vaso, inmediatamente empezó a pasarles algo raro. (Olvide decir que Ferid hecho algo más a la bebida de Yoichi y Yu, si la toman es como si se hubieran tomado veinte cervezas de una, no creo que nada malo pase ¿No creen?)

-Mira veo el doble, me siento ligero como una pluma—dijo Yu mirando a su alrededor

-Jajajajajaja—Yoichi se ríe a carcajadas

-¿De qué te ríes? No sé pero a mí también me da risa Jajajajajaja-Yu también empieza reírse

-¿Se sienten bien?—pregunto Shinoa preocupada

-Claro que si—dijo Yu muy animado

-No sé ustedes pero tengo que hablar con alguien—dijo Yoichi seriamente

Yoichi fue donde estaba Mitsuba tambaleándose, cuando llego Mitsuba estaba sentada, así que se fue asentar al lado donde él pensó que había silla y se cayó al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Mitsuba preocupada

Mitsuba ayudo a parar a Yoichi del suelo, cuando lo levanto ellos se vieron a los ojos, ella inmediatamente corto ese contacto y lo sentó al lado donde ella estaba sentada…

Mientras tanto donde Mika:

Krul se había ido molesta, Mika estaba molesto, mientras que Ferid…

-Ni modo, creo que ya no podremos divertirnos tanto, Mika—dijo Ferid

Mika no le dijo nada, simplemente lo agarró del cuello de la camisa que en ese entonces llevaba Ferid.

-No llames a Krul como si fuera un objeto—dijo molesto Mika

-Oh, Mika, veo que te estas poniendo celoso, pero creo que yo me preocuparía más por mi hermano—dijo Ferid mirando atrás de Mika

Mika volteo y vio a Yu besando a… ¿Shinoa? Era algo que él ni podía creer, el tardo en dejar a Ferid de lado para ir a ver qué pasaba…

Mientras tanto donde Yu:  
Yu sin darse cuenta estaba besando inconscientemente besando a Shinoa, mientras que Shinoa estaba en Shock y no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando por la dejo de besar el la miro (miro doble está bajo el efecto del alcohol)…

-Desde que éramos niños me gustabas…—dijo un Yu casi que no se podía poner de pie

En ese instante Yu perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae pero Shinoa no lo permitió, ella en modo de abrazo lo logro sujetar, cuando se dio cuenta Yu se había dormido. En ese instante aparece Mika con una cara muy molesta.

-Deja a mi hermano—dijo Mika totalmente molesto

Mika intento hacerlo caminar a Yu, pero era casi imposible…

-Hermano…acabo de…besar a la chica…que me gusta—dijo Yu entre dormido

Mika estaba mucho más molesto, no por Yu sino porque había besado justamente al enemigo (por así decirlo)…Mika y Yu se fueron…Mientras que Shinoa seguía ahí parada totalmente confundida, era obvio que el hermano de Yu la odiaba pero ¿Por qué? Si casi no habían cruzado palabra y ¿Por qué Yu la había besado? Simplemente no tenían sentido…Shinoa también se retiró de la fiesta…mientras que Mitsuba se encargó de llevar Yoichi a su casa, para que no le pasara nada.(moraleja:no bebas alcohol)

 ** _En el siguiente capitulo:_**

 ** _Mika volverá hablar con Krul esta vez para saber si el podría que darse a su lado, mientras que Yu esta pasando el peor momento de su vida y nose acuerda nada de lo que hizo...Mientras que Shinoa le pide un consejo a su hermano Shinya (Guren no porque se puede burlar)...¿Podra ser perdonado Mika por su escena de celos?¿Shinoa obtendrá un buen consejo?¿Yu recordara algo?¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas?(no lo se)_**

 _ **Y nos acercamos al momento en que Krul tendrá que decidirá comprometerse con Mika oficialmente y la pregunta es ¿Creen que Krul acepte estar a lado de Mika toda su vida?**_


	19. quiero estar a tu lado

Shinoa acababa de llegar de la fiesta a la mansión Hirahi, cuando entro nadie estaba para recibirla o esperándola, pero que podía pedir su padre debía estar con una de sus tantas mujeres, su hermano mayor estaba de viaje de negocios, el siguiente hermano estaba lo más seguro estaba trabajando, Mahiru estaba muerta y Shinya… pues no pareciera estar en casa, vaya vida la que tenía la familia Hirahi. Ella fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer después de todo los sirvientes estaban ya descansando, cuando entro a la cocina se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba ahí Shinya.

-Bienvenida a casa, Shinoa—dijo Shinya con una gran sonrisa

-Shinya, me alegra que estés aquí—dijo Shinoa sonriente-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Buscando comida ¿Y tú?—pregunto Shinya

-Yo solo vine a ver cómo estaba la cocina—dijo Shinoa

-¿De verdad crees que soy tonto? Obviamente tienes hambre—dijo Shinya

-Puede ser—dijo Shinoa descubierta

-Qué tal si cocino algo para los dos—propuso Shinya

-Me parece bien—contesto Shinoa

Shinya se puso a cocinar algo para los dos…

-A nadie de la familia le gusta que cocine—dijo Shinya

-Yo creo que tienen envidia, porque tú cocinas delicioso—dijo Shinoa

-Claro, pero no creas que por eso te voy dar más a ti—dijo Shinya

-Pero que malo—dijo Shinoa en un tono burlón, luego cambio su tono a uno más preocupado-…Shinya puedo decirte algo (si lo decía a Guren se hubiera burlado de ella)

-Claro, puedes contar conmigo, hermanita—afirmo Shinya

Shinoa le conto sobre el beso de ella y Yu, Shinya casi se muere por lo que le dijeron, pero mantuvo la compostura en todo momento (celos de hermano activados)

-Necesito un consejo, no sé qué hacer—dijo Shinoa

-Bueno tú me dijiste que a ti no te gusta, así que lo mejor sería que hables con el chico sobre eso o puedes hacer como si nada pasara—dijo Shinya—Bueno, ya está lista la cena.

-Gracias, hermano—agradeció Shinoa

-Para eso soy tu hermano, bueno mejor comamos. —dijo Shinya hambriento.

Al día siguiente Yu estaba con náuseas y vómitos, pero no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, tampoco él estaba para recordar, solo sabía que estaría todo el día en el baño.

Mientras que Yu estaba en esa situación, Mika estaba pensativo en su habitación, en una noche habían pasado tantas cosas, Mika estaba consciente de que Krul se había molestado por sus celos, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Le molesto que Ferid haya estado fastidiándola así sabiendo que él es su comprometido…Mika tenia pedir un consejo de alguien pero ¿De quién? Yu estaba mal y no había nadie más a quien recurrir más que su padre…Así que fue y bajo al primer piso y se dirigió al estudio donde el mayormente se encontraba.

-Padre, necesito hablar contigo—dijo Mika

-Dime—dijo el señor Kenji

-Pues he tenido un pequeño problema con Krul y no sé qué hacer porque sé que está molesta—dijo Mika

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?...bueno eso ya no importa, creo que podrías dar flores, a todas las chicas le gustan la flores—dijo Kenji—Bueno tengo cosas que hacer, así que necesito estar solo.

Mika salió del estudio donde se encontraba su padre, volvió a su habitación a seguir pensando, después de un largo rato de estar pensado recordó algo que podría lograr que lo perdone, así que no dudo en mandarle un mensaje de texto a Krul que decía "Por favor Krul, ve al parque de cerezos en el lugar donde íbamos de niños, a las tres de la tarde, necesito hablar contigo". Con eso el esperaba que ella fuera, mientras tanto tenía que ir a buscar algo muy importante.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Tepes:

Krul había estado trabajando en la oficina, desde que llego de la fiesta, solo había dormido cuatro horas. Hace unos minutos le había llegado el mensaje de aquel chico rubio que hizo que se molestara una noche anterior…Era obvio que ella no iría, no pensaba perder más su tiempo. Eran eso de las doce del mediodía, ella estaba agotada pero tenía que terminar, hasta que no pudo más y de la nada sé que do dormida no pasó media hora para que se despertara, cuando ella abrió los ojos se dijo a ella misma "Fue un sueño…otra vez te volví a ver…Mika".

 _+++Flash back+++_

 _En ese entonces Krul tenía la edad de once años, ella estaba en el parque de cerezos sentada en uno de las bancas del gran parque, Krul lloraba porque sus padres habían vuelto a discutir y aparentemente era su culpa, la verdad era muy frustrante no poder hacer nada para impedir sus discusiones. En ese instante Mika llega y dice…_

 _-Krul ya lle… ¿qué te sucede? ¿Porque lloras?—pregunto Mika preocupado._

 _Mika se sienta a su lado y la abraza, luego la mira y le dice…_

 _-Nuevamente tus padres han discutido ¿No?—pregunto Mika_

 _-Sí, es por mi culpa—contesto Krul entre lágrimas_

 _-Claro que no, tus padres de seguro estaban muy alterado, igual algún día te sacare de ese lugar y nos iremos a otro lado—dijo Mika_

 _-Mi madre dice lo mismo, que un día no iremos y que todo cambiara—dijo Krul con algunas lágrimas._

 _-Así será—afirmo Mika—No has dormido nada ¿No es cierto?_

 _-Es que no pude, toda la noche mis padres discutieron y tenía miedo—contesto Krul_

 _Mika abrazo a Krul y sin despegarse de ella le dijo…_

 _-Mientras que estés conmigo, nada te pasara—dijo Mika dulcemente._

 _Krul en ese instante sé que do dormida en los brazos de Mika._

 _+++Fin del flash back+++_

Era extraño ya que cuando pensaba en Mika, Krul sentía una calidez en el pecho, que para el gusto de ella era muy fastidiosa…Aun que ese sueño o recuerdo la había hecho cambiar de opinión, tenía que ir…

Eran las tres y cinco de la tarde y Mika recién estaba por llegar, cuando llego al lugar exacto donde tenía que ir vio a Krul apoyada en un árbol, cuando ella lo vio le dijo…

-Llegas cinco minutos tarde—dijo Krul molesta

-Lo siento, sé que tenía que venir temprano—se disculpó Mika

-¿Y bien? ¿Que querías decirme?—dijo Krul

-Primero deberías sentarnos en el pasto ¿No crees?-dijo amigablemente Mika

Ella observo que él tenía algo en su espalda entre sus manos, Krul tuvo que sentarse arrodillada en el pasto, mientras que Mika se sentó al frente suyo.

-¿Y bien?—dijo Krul impaciente

-Pues…quería pedir te disculpa por mi actitud de ayer, sé que no fue la correcta—pronuncio arrepentido Mika

-…-ella no le dijo nada

-Y por eso te quiero dar esto—Mika saca el rectángulo que llevaba en su espalda—Toma esto es para ti.

Krul agarro desinteresada el rectángulo forrado con un papel muy simple, lo abrió por la parte de arriba, cuando saco el contenido vio que era un libro pero no cualquier libro…

-Es el libro que te gustaba leer en el orfanato conmigo—comento Mika

-…-ella estaba sorprendida

Krul abrió el libro y en la primera página encontró una flor de origami, Krul miro los ojos de Mika que estaban llenos de gratitud…

-Gracias—susurro Krul bajando la mirada y abrazando el libro

Mika al escuchar eso supo que estaba perdonado, de pronto Krul se desvaneció, por suerte Mika estaba al frente suyo para atraparla, en ese instante se dio cuenta de que desde que había venido ella tenía unas leves ojeras , estaba más que obvio que ella no había dormido. Mika recostó a Krul en el pasto, poniendo su cabeza en sus piernas. El intento quitarle el libro que seguía abrazando pero ella no parecía que no lo soltaría.

-Espero que darme siempre contigo para protegerte y cuidar tus sueños…quiero pasar toda mi vida tu lado—susurro Mika

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 **** ** _Yu tiene fiebre y sus amigos van a visitarlo, aparentemente a Shinoa se le ha cruzado algo a la mente y Kimizuki estará toda la tarde con Akane ¿Qué pasara?_**

 ** _Bueno la pregunta mmmmmmmm…no sé qué preguntar, que tal si me preguntan a ahora, en siguiente capítulo responderé todo_**

 ** _Saludos para ti Guest por estar siempre comentando, esto lo aria de forma personal pero no se puede, pero algún día sabré tu verdadera identidad mujajajjajaja._**


	20. una tarde para dos

Al día siguiente Shinoa, Mitsuba y Kimizuki, salieron rumbo a la casa de Yoichi, ya que se habían enterado de que Yoichi había estado mal…Mientras caminaban se encontraron con Akane, para Shinoa era una sensación rara ya que de alguna forma no le caía Akane…

-Hola, Akane—saludo Shinoa

-Oh, hola chicos, no los había visto—contesto Akane

-Veo que estas comprando—dijo Mitsuba

-Sí, es para el pastel que le voy hacer a Yu, Mika me dijo que estaba con fiebre—dijo Akane

-¿Con fiebre? No sabíamos sobre eso—dijo Mitsuba

-Qué raro, yo creí que Mika les había avisado—dijo Akane algo desconcertada

-Bueno, ya no importa, supongo que iras hoy ¿No?—comento Mitsuba

-Claro que no, tengo que hacer el pastel y para cuando termine será muy tarde, así que mejor lo llevare mañana—contesto Akane

-Entonces iremos mañana—dijo Shinoa mientras pensaba "Puede que ser que Kimizuki no esté interesado en Mitsuba sino en Akane "

-Bueno me tengo que ir –dijo Akane despidiéndose

-Espera, Kimizuki quiere acompañarte a tu casa—dijo Shinoa (Kimizuki se sonroja levemente al escuchar eso pero a la vez quiere matar a Shinoa)

-¿En serio? La verdad no quiero cuásar le molestia—dijo Akane

-No…la verdad no me…molestaría—contesto Kimizuki apenas procesando las palabras.

-Si es así—dijo Akane sonriéndole

-Bueno Kimizuki, acompáñala—dijo Mitsuba

Kimizuki asintió con la cabeza y empezó a irse con Akane, Shinoa de alguna forma sabía que a Kimizuki le gustaba Akane por eso había hecho eso…Mientras tanto Kimizuki caminada un paso atrás de Akane porque se sentía muy nervioso al no saber que hablar con ella, era muy raro ya que no hablaba con muchas chicas ya que todas las chicas le tenían miedo o pensaban que era un chico algo peligroso, solo por tener aretes en la oreja (es muy triste cuando juzgan así a las personas sin conocerlas). De pronto Akane le empezó hablar…

-¿Y desde cuando conoces a Yu?—pregunto Akane

\- ¿Yo?...pues…-Kimizuki tenía tener cuidado con todo lo que decía, intento tranquilizarse y contesto— ¿Pues lo conocí en la escuela.

-¿En serio? Supongo que tú le hablaste, porque Yu no es de hablar mucho—dijo Akane

-Es que…lo que paso…es que él y yo nos peleamos en la escuela… de esa forma nos conocimos—dijo Kimizuki totalmente avergonzado, sabiendo que había perdido toda oportunidad de poder caer le bien a ella

-Entonces, así se conocieron…bueno no me sorprende, me suponía que Yu haría algo así –dijo Akane sonriente

Kimizuki no comprendía, si le hubiera dicho eso a cualquier chica se hubiera asustado o alejado, pero ella no era igual a las demás…Estuvieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Akane, era una casa modesta de dos pisos pero para Kimizuki era algo pequeño de lo que estaba acostumbrado, entonces cuando Kimizuki pensó que había termino el tiempo de estar con Akane, ella lo miro y le dijo…

-Kimizuki ¿Quieres pasar y acompañarme a preparar el pastel para Yu?—pregunto amablemente Akane

Kimizuki asintió con la cabeza algo nervioso, ya que aparentemente le había caído bien a Akane, ella era simplemente encantadora…Kimizuki entro a la casa, al entrar podías ver la pequeña sala donde estaban los padres adoptivos de Akane…

-Hola, padres, quiero presentarles a alguien—dijo Akane presentando a Kimizuki—les presento a mi amigo Kimizuki.

-Hola—saludo Kimizuki fríamente

El padre de Akane (era alto de cabello algo gris con negro y era blanco) no estaba complacido con el chico había traído su hija, el chico a simple vista era un pandillero de la peor categoría posible, claro que no era primera vez que su hija traía un chico a casa, ya hace un tiempo había traído a un chico llamo Yu a casa, por lo menos el otro no le había dado más confianza, pero tampoco podía decirle nada, el padre saludo al igual que su madre.

-Bueno, Kimizuki me ayudara a preparar un pastel vamos a utilizar la cocina—dijo Akane

-Claro, bueno tu padre y yo iremos arriba—dijo la madre

-De acuerdo—afirmo Akane

La madre (que tenía el cabello negro y se era igual de mayor que su esposo, unos 50 años debían tener) llevo al padre al segundo piso (fue involuntario por parte del padre), Akane guio a Kimizuki a la cocina y le dijo…

-¿Alguna vez has hecho un pastel?—pregunto Akane

-Yo la verdad no se cocinar—dijo Kimizuki

-Me lo suponía, bueno será mejor que te enseñe mientras hacemos ¿No crees?—dijo Akane sonriéndole

Kimizuki se sonrojo levemente…Akane le indicaba que ingredientes poner y de qué forma, mientras que Kimizuki hacia caso d a todo lo que decía, todo lo que hacía era algo nuevo junto a ella, cada cosa hacia pensando en ella, era simplemente perfecto todo a lado de Akane, cada cosa que hacia Kimizuki hacia sonreír a Akane y eso también lo hacía sonreír a Kimizuki…

-Me sorprende que no tengas novia—comento Akane

-¿En serio?—pregunto Kimizuki nervioso

-Si, la verdad eres un gran chico—contesto Akane y de pronto se desvió el tema—Bueno será mejor que meta la masa al horno ¿No crees?

-Si—afirmo un Kimizuki levemente sonrojado

Akane metió la masa al horno y miro a Kimizuki y le dijo…

-Tenemos que esperar cuarenta minutos—dijo Akane—Sera mejor que limpiemos todo

Kimizuki y Akane empezaron a limpiar, hasta que…

-Kimizuki—dijo Akane llamando la atención de Kimizuki

El voltio y ella le soplo harina a la cara, el no pudo reaccionar, después de eso el también agarro harina y también le soplo , después de eso empezó una guerra de harina…Y hacia fue como Akane y Kimizuki pasaron la tarde juntos…

 ** _Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy estoy aquí con otro capítulo, sé que los abandone mucho pero estuve muy ocupada (desgraciado colegio)pero ahora estoy maso menos, digo maso menos porque estoy retrasada en esto y tengo un trabajo que hacer (mi primer trabajo como mangaka o algo así), pero lo bueno es que no hay colegio…ahora espero publicar más seguido o escribir más (pidan a Kamisama para que suceda, bueno nada más y nuevamente saludos a todos a los que siguen comentando y leyendo._**

 ** _En el siguiente capitulo :_**

 ** _Sabremos que paso con Krul y Mika (algo interesante paso, pues no lo sé), mientras que veremos el estado en que se encuentra Yu, esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo…dígame quien no extrañaba mis capítulo, yo extrañaba mucho escribir y poder convivir con los seguidores (o algo así), ahora a dormir estoy más que muerta once de la noche, mejor duermo._**


	21. no lo dejen comer dulce

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores… si mátenme, pero antes que me persigan y desaparezca de la faz de la tierra quiero decir algo en mi defensa…nunca me atraparan muajajajaja!_**

Es domingo por la noche, Yu se recuperó completamente hace algunos días al igual que su memoria así que por el momento él no tiene el valor de admitir que beso a Shinoa borracho pero seguro que se le pasa por el momento será mejor no comentarlo con nadie ya que resulta vergonzoso para Yu…Pero el problemas ahora no es ese sí que Yu se acaba de enterar que Mika dejara de asistir a la escuela para estudiar en casa, la razón de la molestia de Yu es porque sabe que todo eso hace porque Krul le dijo que lo hiciera.

-No puedes seguir haciendo caso a cada cosa que te dice—reclama Yu

-No lo hago por ella…lo hago por mí—respondió Mika

-Eres un mentiroso ¿Acaso te crees su perro?—le pregunto molesto Yu

-Ya te dije que no, si hago esto es porque dentro de pronto me casare y no puedo estar ya en la escuela—contesto Mika

-¿De qué hablas, ella ni siquiera te ha confirmado si se van a casar o es que acaso ya lo hizo?—pregunto Yu

-Claro que aún no me afirmado nada pero en esta semana ella me dará la respuesta, así que tengo que hacer caso a cada cosa que me diga—contesto Mika

-Es increíble que caigas en esa mentira, no vez que solo juega contigo—Grito Yu

Yu se va y deja solo a Mika…

Al día siguiente, Yu va solo a la escuela, a decir verdad era deprimente saber que su hermano no lo acompañaría más a la escuela. Pero no había caso seguir pensando en eso…El entro al salón y se sentó en su respectivo lugar, Yoichi se le acercó para conversar, después de un rato llego Shinoa y Kimizuki, en ese momento Yu le dijo…

-Chicos como agradecimiento por visitarme cuando estaba enfermo, pensé en hacer unas galletas—dicho esto Yu les entrego las galletas.

Shinoa fue la primera que comió la galleta (los otros están algo confundidos) y dijo…

-Esta delicioso lo que preparaste—dijo Shinoa

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no las hice, las verdaderas se me quemaron por eso decidí comprarlas—dijo Yu (de verdad sabe matar un gran momento)

En ese instante llega Mitsuba, Yu le ofrece una de las galletas (compradas en la tienda).

-Espero que no le haigas dado a Yoichi—dijo Mitsuba

-¿Por qué?—pregunto Yu confundido

En ese instante Mitsuba intento mirar a Yoichi pero no estaba, en ese instante Mitsuba se dirige a Yu molesta y le dice:

-Eres un tonto, le diste de comer dulce

Yu sé que da totalmente confundido, Mitsuba llama en su celular, Yu sigue sin entender lo que sucede, cuando apenas Mitsuba colgó su celular, empezó a sonar una alarma y en los alta voces decían: "Esto no es un simulacro, Yoichi acaba de comer dulce. Repito, Yoichi acaba de comer dulce". De inmediato de todos cerraron las puertas de los salones.

-Yu, Shinoa, Kimizuki tenemos que atrapar a Yoichi—dijo Mitsuba

Ellos fueron los únicos que salieron del salón, Yu no lograba entender nada ¿Por qué tanto escándalo por algo así?

-¿Mitsuba porque hacen un escándalo por algo así?—pregunto Yu

-Porque cuando Yoichi come dulce se vuelve destructivo y muy veloz, por lo que es un peligro para todos, la única forma para que vuelva a la normalidad es que tome agua—contesto Mitsuba—A demás si no lo detenemos antes que anochezca él podría caer en un coma y la verdad no quiero que le pase nada malo.

-Ya veo—dijo Yu—Yoichi de verdad te preocupa mucho ¿no es cierto?

-Claro que si, después de todo lo conozco desde que es un niño—afirmo Mitsuba

-La razón de su preocupación es porque le gusta Yoichi—dijo Shinoa formando con sus manos un corazón

-Cállate—dijo Mitsuba molesta.


	22. Eres mi devilidad

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy estamos aquí con otro capítulo, vaya creo que me he vuelto más responsable ¿Ustedes que creen? Tengo que avisarle que según mi contrato estoy a punto de terminar, la verdad faltan unos cuatro capítulos a seis capítulos para terminar la serie._**

Pasaron las horas y lograron atrapar a Yoichi "El prófugo", pero ahí no había terminado el asunto, Yoichi después de tomar el agua quedo inconsciente, tuvieron que llevar a Yoichi al hospital donde los doctores dijeron que estaba se recuperaría. Decidieron que cada uno se turnaría para acompañarlo…Si fue como sus amigos se quedaron con él, mientras que Mitsuba estaba totalmente preocupada por él. Pasaron los días hasta que llego el viernes, Yoichi recientemente había despertado, la verdad todo se había tranquilizado, luego de haber pasado la más entretenida tarde, todos decidieron irse en un grupo, pero antes de irse Shinoa dijo a Mitsuba…

-Mitsuba, aun no entiendo cómo puedes negar que te guste Yoichi—dijo Shinoa

-No digas tonterías, ya te dije que a mí no me gusta—dijo Mitsuba molesta

-La verdad esta vez respaldo a Shinoa, yo también note algo raro, esa no era una preocupación normal—dijo Yu defendiendo a Shinoa

-Tal vez cuando lo rechazaste te diste cuenta que te gusta y a hora no sabes que hacer—dijo Shinoa

-Claro que no—dijo Mitsuba molesta—Miren si van a seguir con esas preguntas mejor me voy.

Entonces Mitsuba se empezó a ir, Yu decidió acompañarla…Cuando Mitsuba por fin estuvieron solos, Yu le pregunto…

-Mitsuba, no es por molestar pero ¿Pero qué paso en verdad entre Yoichi y tú?—Pregunto Yu

-…Lo que paso en verdad fue que cuando conocí a Yoichi mis padres me dijeron que no debía mezclarme con la gente de sociedad baja, yo la verdad no quería tomar en serio esa sugerencia—Le empezaron a salir lagrimas—Pero luego mis padres me amenazaron y me dijeron que si me atrevía a ser novia de él mandarían para que asesinen a su familia y a él, yo estaba asustada por eso cuando Yoichi se me declaro la primera vez le dije que no, pero cuando paso la segunda vez me desespere me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar porque de verdad me gustaba.

-Mitsuba…-dijo Yu

Yu se sentía mal por lo que había preguntado, para colmo Mitsuba lloraba, Yu no le que do otra que abrazarla…

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Tepes…

Krul estaba en su oficina sola, ella estaba mirando desde su ventana como el atardecer se consumía y llegaba a su final, mientras que su vista estaba ahí sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Ella pensaba en cierto chico rubio, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido después de toma mañana le daría la respuesta final sobre si el compromiso se realizaría, en ese instante escucho a alguien hablando detrás de ella, cerca de su oído.

-¿Pensando en una decisión importante?—pregunto Ferid

-¿Me puedes decir quién te invito?—interrogo Krul

-Por favor, Krul no me digas que no me vas a saludar, después de todo tú me pediste que viniera—dijo Ferid—No me digas que estabas pensando Mika y se te olvido que me llamaste para que viniera. (Krul lo mira algo sorprendida)—Mira la cara que pusiste después de que dije eso.

-Piérdete, Ferid—dijo fríamente Krul

-Aun no entiendo cómo puedes estar comprometida con alguien como él, después de todo lo que hecho por ti para que tú y yo estemos juntos por siempre—Dijo Ferid.

-…-Krul no está interesada en hablar con él.

-Sabes, creo que debería mandar a asesinarlo para que ya no se entrometa en nuestro amor—dijo Ferid—A menos que canceles el compromiso con él.

-Valla, Ferid parece que quieres jugar al juego de amenazar. Qué tal si yo te arruinara tu vida social para después asesinarte lenta y dolorosamente—dijo Krul seriamente pero a la vez juguetonamente

-¿En serio arias eso?—pregunta Ferid nervioso.

-Dudas de mi…Mira Ferid, si algo le sucede a el tú serás el primer sospechoso y culpa ante mis ojos, así que haría tu vida trisas—dijo Krul amenazantemente

-Descuida, solo era una broma, no tenía idea de que te importara mucho ese chiquillo—dijo Ferid.


	23. capitulo 23

Era sábado en la mañana, Krul se acababa de despertar, pero esa mañana era algo diferente y Krul no podía negar que sentía nerviosa, hoy le daría la respuesta a Mika, ella no podía mostrar debilidad ante nadie pero aun que ella no lo admitiera, necesita con urgente a alguien en quien confiar.

Mientras Krul estaba en un momento de incertidumbre, Mika estaba sumamente nervioso, después de todo el sabría la respuesta a las cuatro de la tarde…Todo había cambiado desde que eran niños, para Mika era frustrante no saber porque todo había cambiado de golpe, tal vez no podía cambiar el pasado pero no permitiría que ella se vuelva a ir de su lado porque aunque nunca se lo haiga dicho… a su lado se sentía más que feliz…Para Mika el tiempo avanzaba muy lento, parecía que el tiempo se burlara de el en su cara, era muy difícil estar tranquilo cuando no lo estaba.

Faltaba una hora y Mika se sentía en pleno morir, Yu ni se atrevía en hablar con él porque andaba con un humor terrible, llego un momento en que Yu tuvo que decirle que "el señor Kenji" lo llamaba para hablar. No había otra Mika tuvo que ir.

Había pasa media hora y por obvia lógica faltaba media hora más pero la verdad Mika no estaba dispuesto a esperar más tiempo así que decidí ir de una vez. El lugar donde habían acordado encontrarse era un mirador no muy conocido por la gente de la ciudad, en ese lugar se podía contemplar toda la ciudad…Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que había alguien y ese alguien era Krul, por lo que se veía ella estaba ahí desde antes.

Narrador Mika:

Estaba congelado porque no esperaba verla ahí parada contemplando la ciudad, en ese momento sin necesidad de mirarme supo que yo estaba ahí.

-Mika, no creo que sea agradable que te que des ahí paralizado—dijo Krul mientras sus ojos se enfocaban aun en el paisaje

-No sabía que estarías aquí desde temprano—dije intentando no estar nervioso

-…Bueno ya que estas aquí, será mejor que hablemos.


	24. la respuesta final

Narrador normal:

Mika miraba con atención a Krul, esperando la respuesta muy ansioso, que podía esperar, que tal si él no había cubierto las expectativas ella, tal vez podía pasar algo peor, que tal si ella solo lo usaba tal como se lo dijo Yu…Los pensamientos de Mika daban vueltas.

-Mika…-dijo suavemente Krul, llamando la atención del rubio confundido.

-…-Mika dirigió toda su atención a Krul, esperando ansioso la respuesta Krul

-Como debes saber desde los 12 años empecé a manejar las empresas me mi familia, pero creo que deberías saber la verdadera razón por la que termine asumiendo todo el poder—dijo Krul un tono de seriedad envuelta en un tipo de miedo.

Mika solo la mira sin decirle nada esperando lo que le fuera a decir.

-Antes de contarte, quiero que sepas que no te forzare para que estés comprometido conmigo… Cuando era niña mi madre (ella tenía el cabello rosado y al igual que los ojos, de piel clara) y padre siempre peleaban…eso tu sabes bien pero lo que tú no sabes es que mi padre mando a asesinar a mi madre, cuando me entere sobre lo que había pasado en realidad yo…-Krul no tenía el valor para decirle, pero tenía que hacerlo—Yo amenaza a mi padre con un arma.

Mika en vez de reprocharle por lo que había dicho, él reconoció que ella se armado de valor para decírselo, por eso Mika se le acerco y la abrazo…Krul estaba confundida, después de todo lo que le había dicho él la aceptaba así como así, no tenía sentido. Cuando se separaron ella por fin pudo preguntarle.

-¿Por qué me abrazaste?—le pregunto con un tono totalmente confundida.

-Por qué no me importa nada eso, sabes yo…-en ese momento el paro porque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Entonces qué piensas hacer si te intento asesinar?—Krul le pregunta seriamente a Mika

-No are nada, porque sé que no eres capaz de llegar a hacer eso—le contesto Mika

-Entonces creo que si abra compromiso—dijo Krul

Mika le sonríe y Krul prefiere no sonreír, en ese instante se ponen a mirar el atardecer después de todo no había nada que perder ni lamentar.


	25. La reunion Hiragi

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escribí el ultimo capitulo (por favor no me maten…aun no). Lo bueno es que utilice este tiempo para reflexionar y poder saber cómo continuar la historia, al final del capítulo estaré RECOMENDANDO HISTORIAS DE OWARI NO SERAPH Y TAMBIÉN DANDO UNA NOTICIA MUY IMPORTANTE._**

 ** _NO OLVIDAR LEER LO DE NEGRITA._**

En la mansión Hiragi:

Todos los integrantes de la familia estaban reunidos en un salón que era llamado tristemente como "el salón familiar", para Shinoa no eran la gran cosa ese tipo de reuniones familiares ya que solo trataban de un tema…la familia Tepes…Tal vez era algo frustrante saber que su familia nunca se comportaría como una familia normal, aunque no era normal que a ella y a Shinya invitaran a dicha reunión. Shinoa no comprendía por que había sido invitada a la reunión pero cada vez que escuchaba con más atención la reunión sedaba cuenta él porque.

-Shinoa, tu misión será que enamores a Yuichiro Orotu—dijo Tenri Hiragi

Shinoa apenas al escuchar eso sé que do algo confundida que tenía que ver eso con la familia Tepes, tal vez ella había escuchado mal o había sido un error por parte de ellos.

-Oye, Shinoa estas escuchando—dijo Shinya llamando la atención

En ese instante los pensamientos de Shinoa fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermano…

-Te sucede algo, parece que no has escuchado nada—comento Shinya

-Claro que escuchado lo que han hablado—afirmo Shinoa

-Si has estado al tanto de todo, que tal si repites todo lo que han dicho—dijo Kureto

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo que perder después de todos estamos algo ocupados—dijo Shinya

Kureto lo miro molesto a Shinya después de todo había salvado a Shinoa.

-Como iba diciendo, Shinoa creo que eres lo suficientemente adulta para dejar de lado los sentimientos y el hacerte útil en la familia—dijo Tenri—Tú único deber es que comprometas con Yuichiro Orotu. Sé que este mismo juego está jugando los Tepes, pero nosotros utilizaremos los sentimientos para poder tener ventaja. Shinoa has lo que haga falta para que se comprometa contigo.

-De acuerdo—dijo Shinoa bajando la mirada

-Si resulta demasiado para ti tendremos que utilizar a Mitsuba Sanguu—agrego Kureto

Después de eso siguieron hablando cosas que no le interesaban a Shinoa, pero después de un rato ella escucho algo que la impacto.

-Se supone que en estos instantes hermano de Yuichiro Orotu y Krul Tepes deben ser asesinados en estos instantes –menciono Kureto

Shinoa al escuchar en eso e binó a la mente el hermano de su amigo, aunque no había hablado mucho o tal vez nada, ella sabía cómo se pondría Yu, después de todo sabía que para Yu casi toda su vida era Mika después de todo era su hermano, su familia y ella sabía cómo se sentía perder a un hermano o hermana, pero tampoco podía hacer nada en contra de su familia.

 ** _Hola otra vez si se dije que daría una noticia muy importante y aquí va: Se estrenara una novela ligera de Mikaela Hyakuya será para el 6 de diciembre de este año y yo lo único que pido es que "Por favor, creador de owari no seraph salva a Mika del yaoi"_**

 ** _En otras noticias pues aquí les dejare historias de owari no seraph para ir recomendando y haciendo publicidad gratis, pues estos son algunos de los títulos de las historias más interesantes de esta serie:_**

 ** _-Una Krul Kruel (casi muero de la risa)_**

 ** _-Una broma inocente (tal vez no sea tanto para menores de edad, es broma)_**

 ** _-Después de tu vida sigue otras (muy interesantes)_**

 ** _Quiero aclarar que estas historias son de otros escritores que comentaron mi historia y yo por voluntad propia quise hacer esto en forma de agradecimiento por comentar._**

 ** _Si ustedes leyeron alguna historia interesante de owari no seraph por favor ponga el nombre de la historia para que yo también la lea (con lo que me encanta leer)._**

 ** _Saludos a Meritsa Hyakuya, yo también estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices el mikaxkrul dominara el mundooo!Si no eres ella te advierto que te sucederá algo malo mujajajaj (ok no)_**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores hoy estamos aquí reunidos para el siguiente capítulo de esta historia tan larga, al final de la historia habrá una invitación (muy cordial) así que estar atentos._**

 ** _Leer lo negrita_**

Krul estaba desesperada, no sabía dónde ver o que hacer, la única frase que le pasaba por la mente era "Todo había sido tan rápido". Ella misma no lo comprendía…Se supone que ella debería estar ha lado de Mika pero no lo estaba. Se podía decir que huía de su propia realidad, pero ¿Cómo escapar de algo así? No había salida ni lugar a donde recurrir estaba sola…Si Mika sobrevivía se sentiría incapaz de verle a la cara pero si moría…ella sería la única culpable, tal y como le dijo Yu "Ella no podría hacer algo para remediar esto"

Mientras que Krul se encontraba en su mansión lamentándose e intentando saber qué hacer. Yu por su parte ardía en rabia, él sabía que la única culpable de todo esto era Krul…Mika había estado inconsciente hace una semana, según el doctor muy pronto despertaría pero Yu no podía estar tranquilo con tan solo eso, le habían hecho daño a su hermano y eso era lo único que importaba…

Yu siempre repetía la misma rutina cada día (ir a la escuela para luego ir al hospital). Por el momento Yu no podía hacer nada, lo único que deseaba era que su hermano despertara.

Narrador Mika:

Nose por cuanto tiempo voy inconsciente ni por cuánto tiempo más estaré. A penas puedo recordar que paso. Tal vez lo único que hace que no me olvide totalmente de lo que sucedió es el beso que le di en la frente de Krul. Aquel cosquilleo y nerviosismo que sentí aun logro sentirlo. Después de aquel beso en la frente lo único que logro recordar son los disparos que me dieron y los que dio Krul, todo estaba tan confuso o aún lo sigue siendo…Lo único que quiero hacer es ver a mi hermano y a…parece que poco a poco fuera perdiendo la memoria…me siento algo desesperado por no recordar su nombre de aquella otra persona importante…Necesito ver a… Krul.

Narrador normal:

Yu estaba en el hospital en la habitación donde se encontraba Mika, él estaba sentado al lado de la camilla. Yu estaba a punto de culminar su rutina diaria cuando de pronto vio cómo su hermano estaba entre abriendo sus ojos, Yu no podía creer, por fin de tanto esperar estaba despertando su hermano, era sentimiento de alegría para Yu.

-Y-u—apenas pronuncio Mika

-¡Mika!—dijo Yu intentando aguantar las lágrimas (pero no pudo)

A Yu le resbalaron algunas lágrimas pro el rostro.

-¿Dónde está …- Mika no podía recordar el otro nombre, le era casi imposible

Yu apenas escucho la pregunta sabia a quien se refería, pero no quiso responderle después de todo ella era la causante de todo y tal como le dijo a Mika, él era su juguete y nada más.

Tal vez la recuperación seria dura pero mientras Mika no recordara a Krul, todo estaría bien para Yu después de todo él había sido el último con quien hablo Krul.

 _+++Flash back+++_

 _Krul había sido quien había traído al hospital a Mika, cuando Yu se enteró de lo que había sucedido decidió que era momento que encarar a Krul._

 _-Tú fuiste la principal causante de esto—señalo Yu_

 _-¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Krul_

 _-Tú crees que yo no sé, he escuchado millones de rumores donde te señalan diciendo que tu habías planeado esto desde el principio—sentencio Yu_

 _-...Si tú crees que yo le hizo esto a Mika, pues sí, yo lo hice—afirmo Krul_

 _-¡Entonces que rayos hace aquí, acaso vienes a burlarte, a ti nunca te importo Mika!—sentencio Yu—Yo se lo advertí pero él me decía que eras diferente a lo que los demás pensaban…pero…tú le mentís a Mika._

 _Krul se lo que do mirando sin decir nada…_

 _-¡Fuera! ¡Lárgate! No volveré a dejar que te acerques a Mika nunca—grito Yu_

 _Krul se voltio y se fue pero lo que no sabía era que Krul al llegar al lugar donde estaba el estacionamiento empezó a llorar._

 _++`Fin del flash back++_

 ** _Invitación_**

 ** _Hola a otra vez bueno sobre la invitación…Están invitados (cordialmente o tal vez tan cordial) a unirse a una página de Facebook que he creado y se llama "owari no seraph no es yaoi", la página consiste en promover y recrear a las personas para defender que esta serie está llena de fanservís y no es yaoi, por otra parte se aran dinámicas muy divertidas y se recomendaran fanfinc sobre owari no seraph, también como cosa extra se publicara la novela de Guren o el link de descarga (todavía me falta solucionar esto) y además tal vez salga la novela Mika (me falta jaquear algunas páginas) todo eso y mucho más. Más información por favor lo dejan en los comentarios o me lo mandan por mensaje personalizado._**


	27. Alguien especial

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, creo que simplemente les diré que lean la parte de abajo._**

Mientras que Mika tiene que estar internado en el hospital durante dos semanas, Yu se ha vuelto muy cerca a sus amigos se podría decir que los consideraba como su familia…Pero había algo que no encajaba para Yu, si los veía como familia por qué cuando estaba con Shinoa siempre se le venía a la mente que él la había besado. Yu no quería admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber cómo se sentía dar un beso a Shinoa…Claro que para Yu era algo inaceptable hacer algo así aun miembro de familia…

Narrador Yu:

Mi familia (se refiere a sus amigos) ha estado actuando raro, hoy me dijeron que no iban a poder irse conmigo y con Shinoa…Todo están confuso, pero no me hago tanto problema después de todo puedo hablar con ella de cosas privadas, todo el tiempo que paso con ella ha hecho que confié en ella.

Narrador normal:

Normalmente a Shinoa le gusta ir a pie a su casa y que mejor que ir con alguien acompañado mientras conversan.

-¡Qué raro que todos estén tan ocupados!—exclamo Yu

-La verdad yo les creería que estaban tan ocupados, tal vez solo estaban cansados—dijo Shinoa

-¿Tú crees?... Pero debo admitir que me la paso bien contigo—confeso Yu

En ese instante Shinoa se puso visiblemente roja…

-Oye, Shinoa ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Yu

-Claro que si—respondió nerviosa Shinoa

En ese instante Yu se dio cuenta que él había provocado el sonrojo después de todo había dicho algo que podría ser mal interpretado y para empeorar la situación le vino a la mente la imagen de Shinoa cuando la había besado, eso provoco automáticamente un sonrojo en él. Ahora solo había un silencio incomodo entre los dos que hacia parecer que el tiempo era eterno. Durante todo el camino no hablaron.

En la mansión Orotu:

Yu acababa de llegar de la caminata más larga de su joven vida. Él no lograba entender que había pasado, simplemente había tratado tener una conversación normal con un miembro de su familia pero apenas dijo algo hizo cambiar el ambiente por completo.

Yu fue a la biblioteca para leer algo o mejor dicho para ver si encontraba la solución a su problema porque eso de que te guste alguien de tu familia no era normal o al menos no era normal para él.

Pensamiento de Yu:

Todo lo que había experimentado en aquel momento fue algo totalmente desconocido para mí. Si tuviera que describirla diría que es fastidiosamente bonita, siempre está para molestarme y para apoyarme, no tendría nada de malo si no fuera parte de mi familia, tal vez sabría cómo manejarlo.

Narrador normal:

En ese instante alguien dentro a la inmensa biblioteca, era Kenji Orotu…Yu lo siguió con la mirada.

-¿Te sucede algo?—le pregunto Kenji

-No nada, señor—contesto Yu

-Ya te dicho que no me digas señor, creo que no importa—dijo Kenji

En ese instante se le acerca el señor Kenji a Yu y le dice…

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de hombre a hombre?—pregunto Kenji

-…-Yu le contesto nada

-Vamos, será divertido…Cuéntame ¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?—pregunto Kenji

En ese instante Yu recordó a Shinoa y nuevamente se sonrojo…

-Por tu expresión veo que si—comento Kenji

-…-Yu no le dijo nada

-Veo que no quieres decir nada, no te pienso obligar. Pero te daré un consejo—dijo Kenji—No pierdas la oportunidad de confesarte a la chica que te gusta.

Yu lo miro sorprendido de alguna forma ese consejo tan básico le era de mucha ayuda…Estaba decidido tenía que llamar a Shinoa (hay que recordar porque Kenji sigue soltero)…Yu escuchaba impaciente el timbre de la llama a la espera de que Shinoa contestara. Cuando contesto Shinoa, Yu sintió como le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las piernas en aquel momento la única escapatoria que tenía era colgarle y lo hizo…Shinoa sé que do preocupada así que dé volvió la llamada…Yu estabas estaba tranquilo pero aun así era difícil decirle lo que tenía que decirle. Luego de un silencio incómodo y de los constantes titubeos de Yu logro decirle…

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?—pregunto Yu nervioso

Shinoa sé que do en silencio, Yu se sintió a medio morir y sintió que su vida pasaba por sus ojos, pero en ese mi instante recibió la respuesta de Shinoa.

-…Es algo inesperado así que...si, me gustaría salir contigo—dijo Shinoa intentando mantenerse tranquila.

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 _ **Yu se esforzara para hacer la mejor cita del mundo, después de todo lo que Shinoa quiere es al príncipe de caperucita ¿No? (eso creo)…Mientras tanto sus amigos también están haciendo de las suyas. (Por favor lee lo de a continuación)**_

 ** _Hola otra vez les traigo noticias casi frescas sobre la novela de Mika:_**

 ** _La historia de_** _ **Owari no Seraph: Kyūketsuki Mikaela no Monogatari**_ **** ** _nos muestra el secreto que hay detrás del nombre de Mika. La batalla a muerte contra el "humano" Crowley y el encuentro con Ferid. La historia cubrirá su viaje._**

 ** _Bueno ese es el argumento y bueno en otras noticias…tengo página en Facebook se llama en "owari no seraph no es yaoi" ahí se dará el link de la novela ligera y del manga de owari no seraph, tal vez noticias y muy prontos dinámicas._**

 ** _Historia de owari no seraph:_**

 ** _-No es amor (me gusto me dejo una sensación rara)_**

 ** _-_** **ONE-SHOT - Sangre profanada (creo que fue una gran hipótesis, muy interesantes)**

 **Por el momento esas recomendare me está ganando la hora. A todos muy buena noches, días y tardes.**


	28. Un sentimiento correspondido

Tal vez ella había dicho que si a la cita pero en el fondo ella no quería salir con él, no era porque no lo quería sino porque ella sabía que si se acercaba demasiado le sería difícil separarse de él, sobre todo sabiendo lo que planeaba su familia…Shinoa no sabía que pensar al respecto, no podía desobedecer pero tampoco le quería hacer daño a Yu.

En ese instante escuchan que tocan la puerta de su habitación. El que tocaba la puerta era Shinya.

-Eres tú, Shinya—dijo Shinoa

-Escuche que Yu te pidió una cita—dijo Shinya en forma divertida

Shinoa en lugar de sonrojar se deprimió.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Es tuviste escuchando ¿No es así?—pregunto Shinoa

-Que quieres que te diga, fue muy tentador—se defendió Shinya.

Shinoa ignoro lo que decía su hermano…

-Estas en una posición difícil ¿No es así?—Shinoa no le respondió nada a Shinya pero el continuo—Creo que tengo algo con lo que te puede ayudar.

Shinya saca de su bolsillo una carta y se le entrega a Shinoa…

-¿De qué me servirá esto?—cuestiono Shinoa

-Pues es de alguien muy importante para ti—respondió Shinya con una sonrisa.

Shinoa reviso el sobre, no tenía una sola palabra, abrió y adentro estaba escrito. Ella inspecciono lo que decía, cada palabra que había ahí era lagrima que derramaba Shinoa, ella simplemente no podía contenerse. Shinya observaba lo que le sucedía Shinoa, no le decía nada porque tenía que terminar aquella carta.

Cuando Shinoa termino de leer, miro a Shinya, en ese instante Shinya supo que era el momento de abrazarla…Shinya la abrazó intentando consolar su llanto. Shinoa se separó de su hermano y le dijo:

-Gracias—dijo Shinoa aun con las lágrimas en los ojos

-Supuse que eso te ayudaría—dijo Shinya con una voz comprensiva

-¿De dónde la sacaste? Después de todo habían quemado sus cosas—comento Shinoa

-Pues si quemaron todas sus cosas pero ella me dio para ayudarte en momento así—dijo Shinya

-Ahora sé que voy hacer, tal vez después de esto mi familia me odio pero es por su bien—dijo Shinoa decidida

-Es lo más seguro, pero no importa después de todo tengo ya un plan—sonrió traviesamente Shinya

-¿Qué plan?—pregunto Shinoa

-Por el momento no te lo puedo decir, aún faltan algunos arreglos, pero te aseguro que este plan te permitirá tener una vida sin más lágrimas y lejos de esta gente que se hace llamar familia—dijo Shinya

Al día siguiente:

Shinoa estaba esperando en el lugar donde había acordado con Yu…Yu aún no había llegado.

Narrador normal:

Yu llego donde estaba Shinoa esperando, Yu al ver la se sonrojo, se veía muy hermosa.

-¿Te sucede algo?—pregunto Shinoa

-No, no es nada, es solo que… te vez muy hermosa—dijo Yu con una sonrisa

Shinoa no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no parecía ser el mismo Yu, su forma de hablar era más educada y su ropa algo más seria ¿Podía cambiar una persona tanto en un solo día?

-Gracias—contesto Shinoa sin expresar mucha emoción

-¿Te sucede algo?—pregunto preocupado Yu

-No, no es nada—contesto Shinoa cambiando de ánimo—Mejor empecemos la cita.

La cita duro hasta eso de las cinco de la tarde, Shinoa la había pasado bien se había divertido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer, Yu se había comportado como el novio perfecto pero ella sabía cuál era exactamente su comportamiento y tal vez ese comportamiento de niño inmaduro, quejón y problemático no era la imagen del chico que quería Shinoa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, porque a pesar de tener tantos defectos también poseía muchas virtudes que hacían que ella se enamorara perdidamente él…Era así de simple a ella le gustaba Yu o tal vez algo más que simple gusto.

Yu llevo a Shinoa al muelle, no había nadie alrededor, nadie podría verlos…Era el momento, debía declarársele, Yu lo había ensayado barias veces solo pero era otra cosa decírselo enfrente… Shinoa estaba prepara para decirle lo que estaba sucediendo…

-Yu, tengo que decir…-dijo Shinoa

Shinoa en ese instante fue interrumpida por Yu

-Gracias por ser parte de mi familia—dijo Yu con gratitud

En ese instante Yu se le acerco a Shinoa la beso profundamente, Shinoa estaba impactada pero le correspondió al beso, mientras ellos se besaban a Shinoa le empezó a salir lágrimas.


	29. Una verdad llena de mentira

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, decidí sacar la continuación para poder escribir una historia que será por navidad, la idea esta divertida así que empezare a escribir y terminara el 25 de diciembre…_**

Tal vez fue el peor momento para Shinoa pero también era uno de los mejores, no podía evitar amarlo pero tampoco evitaría herirlo era tal como su hermana había escrito en la carta, era tiempo de tomar sus propias decisiones…

Llegaron a un punto donde los dos tuvieron que separarse, Yu al ver el rostro de Shinoa se dio cuenta de que estaba muy feliz del beso, su expresión de Shinoa era algo bacía y algo triste.

-¿Shinoa te encuentras bien?—pregunto Yu preocupado

Shinoa al escuchar eso se dio cuenta que era el momento de decirle toda la verdad, aunque fuera muy dura esa verdad tenía que decirle…

-Yu, en serio lo lamento pero…tiene que saber sobre los planes de mi familia—dijo Shinoa reuniendo valor

-¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto confundido Yu

-Ellos planearon casi todo… nuestra amistad, el intento de asesinato a Mika y en un futuro un matrimonio contigo—confeso Shinoa

Shinoa esperaba la reacción de Yu, pero no sucedía nada, hasta que escucho que Yu soltó una carcajada.

-No entiendo ¿Qué te parece gracioso?—miro Shinoa a Yu confundida

-No, no es nada… La verdad eso no importa, si fue tu familia la que planeo todo esto o no, pues es cosa de ellos—Yu miro fijamente a Shinoa—Solo sé que tú eres diferente de tu familia. Por eso es que me he que dado perdidamente enamorado de ti y no tengo miedo de decírselo a nadie.

Shinoa estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Yu, parecía todo tan irreal…De verdad quería que Yu entendiera lo delicada que era la situación y eso la desesperaba.

-Yu, creo que tú no entiendes la situación…-dijo Shinoa intentando entrar en razón

-Solo lo suficiente .Shinoa, te a…—fue interrumpido

-¡No entiendes nada! ¡Yo soy igual a mi familia, yo ni siquiera te amo!—confeso Shinoa desesperada— ¡Todo era parte del plan de mi familia!

Yu al escuchar las duras palabras de Shinoa, sintió que en parte de ellas había algo de verdad pero a la vez algo de mentira ¿Pero cuál era la mentira?...Yu sintió como su corazón se quebraba, se había armado de valor, se había ilusionado, había confiado… pero toda había resultado ser una mentira…Ahora lo único que podía sentir era un odio hacia ella…

-Me has estado viendo la cara de idiota todo este tiempo… ¡No quiero volverte a ver en vida!—grito Yu furioso

Yu salió corriendo de ese lugar, él no quería que Shinoa vea las lágrimas que estaban por derramar…Shinoa sé que do sola en medio de todo un sentimiento, ella le había mentido para protegerlo pero a pesar de eso se seguía sintió mal…

 ** _Bueno como dije antes trabajaré todo el día para sacar el especial de navidad, espero que salga todo bien…Por eso decidí también continuar con la historia para poder avisarle, sé que es algo corto pero igual._**


	30. Falta de valor

A la mañana siguiente, Yu se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama, tapado de pies a cabeza…Yu no pensaba salir de su habitación en todo el día o tal vez por el resto de su vida, "Todo había sido una mentira" era lo único que pensaba Yu, pues aun que le doliera admitir era verdad...Solo deseaba ser feliz como cualquier otro chico de su edad, tener una linda novia, tener un buen grupo de amigos y meterse en problemas sin pensar en el peligro. Claro había tenido algo de eso pero los problemas de familias, de quien tiene más poder y sobre los compromisos arreglados…Ya no quería nada de eso, solo deseaba paz y tranquilidad…pero… ¿Cómo obtenerla?

Mientras tanto donde Kimizuki

El chico con aspecto de rebelde esperaba en la entrada del hospital a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón…Había estado ansioso todo la noche ya que era su primera cita o algo así…la verdad era que no era una cita sino una simple visita al hospital, donde irían a visitar a su hermana menor Mirai…

Akane llego vestida de la forma tradicional de siempre pero para los ojos de Kimizuki estaba más que hermosa…Los dos entraron al hospital, Kimizuki hizo un intento por ser gracioso pero digamos que no le funciono de mucho, a pesar del mal chiste que hizo Kimizuki, ella soltó una risita adorable y no era por el chiste sino más por la emoción que sentía al estar a lado de Kimizuki y su forma tan dulce de ser.

Llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la hermanita de Kimizuki, al entrar lo primero que se veía era en la cama a una niña de cabello rojo sentada viendo por la ventana.

-¡Hermano!—exclamo la niña al ver a Kimizuki, de pronto sé que do viendo a la acompañante que traía su hermano-¿Quién es ella, hermano?

Kimizuki miro nervioso, no sabía cómo presentarla, después de todo no sabía si Akane lo consideraba como un amigo.

-Pues….ella es…-Kimizuki se puso nervioso y no sabía que responder.

-Yo soy su novia—respondió Akane

Kimizuki sé que do sorprendido y se sonrojo ante la respuesta de su acompañante…

-¿Es verdad eso, hermano?—pregunto la pequeña hermana

-Eh…si, ella es mi novia—bacilo un poco Kimizuki

-¡En serio!—exclamo Mirai-¿Desde cuándo?

-Pues…-Kimizuki no sabía que decir

-Desde hace una semana—admitió Akane

-Mmm, me parece bien que haigas conseguido una novia, hermano—dijo Mirai

-… ¿Quieren que les traiga algo de la cafetería?—pregunto Kimizuki

-Yo quiero que me traigas un dulce—dijo Mirai

-Claro ¿Y tú Akane?—pregunto Kimizuki

-Oh, no quiero nada, gracias—le dijo con una sonrisa

Kimizuki salió rápidamente de la habitación, tal vez era la acción más cobarde que había hecho en su vida pero no podía evitarlo. Akane sé que do con Mirai.

-¿Tú no eres la novia de mi hermano? ¿No?—pregunto Mirai

-Pues…-Akane se dio cuenta de que ella los había descubierto

-Me lo suponía—dijo Mirai con la mirada baja—Mi hermano sabe que odio que me mienta pero aun así él lo hizo

-Pero no lo hizo de mala intención, además yo fui la de la idea—admitió Akane

-…A pesar de todo tu lo defiendes ¿Sientes algo por mi hermano?—pregunto la niña

Akane al escuchar eso se sonrojo y no podía hallar explicación o algo para contradecirla.

-Yo…mmm…-no podía ni siquiera contestar

-A mi hermano también le gustas—confeso la niña

-¿Umn?—Akane sé que do paraliza viendo a la niña

-Pero no te lo piensa decir—continuo la niña—Creo que es muy triste ya que tú no sabes lo que sientes por mi hermano y además me acabo de enterar de que está comprometido mi hermano…

En aquel instante entro Kimizuki con los dulces para Mirai, Mirai recibió con gusto los dulces y los miro a los dos y les dijo…

-Ustedes dos están hechos uno para el otro—dijo la niña

Akane y Kimizuki se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña niña…Tal vez un momento muy incómodo para los dos.

Kimizuki y Akane salieron del cuarto, durante todo el camino no se dijeron nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal del hospital.

-Kimizuki, tengo que irme a otro sitio—dijo Akane con un cierto tono de seriedad.

-Creí que te acompañaría a tu casa—dijo Kimizuki

-Es que recibí un mensaje de Yu, quiere hablar conmigo—dijo Akane mostrándole el mensaje, Akane empezó a caminar.

-Espera—dijo Kimizuki deteniendo a Akane—Akane tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué es?—voltio Akane de inmediato mirando a Kimizuki

-…-Kimizuki necesitaba más valor para decirle pero no lo tenía—Akane me voy a ir de la ciudad la próxima semana a otro país.

-… ¿A qué país?-Akane trago saliva y bajo la mirada

-A España—confeso Kimizuki bajando la mirada—Es por estudios, además ahí tengo que ir con mí comprometida…Mitsuba Sangu

Al escuchar todo eso sentía que no podía aguantar las lágrimas que estaban por salir.

-Kimizuki, espero que de verdad seas feliz con esa persona y tu nueva vida—dijo Akane dándole la espalda—Hay algo más que quieras decirme

-…No—negó Kimizuki

Akane dejo solo a Kimizuki, él se sentía mal por no haber le dicho cuanto la quería, él no quería su lastima sino su amor, después de todo el lucia como un chico rebelde mientras que ella era simplemente maravillosa. Ahora era demasiado tarde, no podría ver la nunca más.

 ** _Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy si se me pase, la maldad no tiene límite…Bueno a lo que iba decir, hoy retomamos la historia y continuaremos con el suspenso, me había tomado unas vacaciones de navidad pero ya volví para seguir con la legendaria historia que ara que me quieras asesinar._**

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Mitsuba tiene que contarle algo muy importante a su mejor amigo de la infancia pero no sabe cómo, mientras que Krul realiza una extensa investigación para su siguiente plan ¿Cuál será el plan de krul?¿Porque me tome vacaciones de navidad hasta año nuevo?(no lo se)…Todo eso en el siguiente capítulo de Eclipse de luna._**


	31. capitulo 31

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, estamos aquí nuevamente con otro capítulo, no olviden ir dar me gusta a la paginade "Owari no seraph no es yaoi" y por cierto la explicación por que me desaparecí están en la pagina._**

Aquel mismo día, Yoichi esperaba a su mejor amiga en el parque donde se habían conocido hace ya mucho tiempo, Yoichi sentía cierta emoción por estar en aquel lugar donde la había visto por primera vez. El chico de cabello café estaba perdido en sus recuerdos de niño, cuando de repente vio a Mitsuba a lo lejos con dos chicos que parecían que la estaban fastidiando. Yoichi de inmediato fue corriendo donde estaba ella.

-¡Dije que me dejaran pasar!—grito furiosa Mitsuba a los dos chicos

-¡Oh, mira la princesa quiere que la dejemos pasar!—dijo burlándose uno de los chicos

-Vamos no seas tímida, estas muy buena como para estar con nosotros—dijo otro de los chicos

Mitsuba había sido prohibida en golpear a alguien ya que eso dejaba mal a su familia, por esa razón no podía defenderse. En aquel instante cuando uno de los chicos intento besarla…

-¡Dijo que la dejaran en paz!—grito Yoichi

-¡Valla! ¡Mira que tenemos acá, el chiquillo quiere que le demos una lección!—exclamo uno de los chicos

Los dos chicos se acercaron donde Yoichi y entonces Yoichi hizo lo inesperado… golpeo a uno de los chicos, el otro chico defendió a su compañero y ambos empezaron a golpear a Yoichi, parecía que nunca terminaría hasta que Mitsuba golpeo a uno de los chicos con el rostro, fue entonces cuando dejaron de golpear a Yoichi, a Mitsuba le valía lo que fueran a decir su familia, lo único que le importaba y siempre le importo era Yoichi…Después de tantos golpes que les dio a los chicos, los chicos salieron corriendo, apenas se fueron Mitsuba fue a ver a Yoichi que apenas podía pararse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto preocupada

-Eso creo—dijo Yoichi con una sonrisa algo depresiva

Mitsuba llevo a Yoichi a una banca del parque para que se sentara, ahí ella le reviso con cuidado para ver si estaba lesionado, solo tenía moretones y una que otra raspadura…

-Quería protegerte—susurro Yoichi

-Umm

-Pero no pude, simplemente fui un estorbo, desearía no haberte estorbado tanto…desearía ser más fuerte para poder estar a tu lado...—dijo Yoichi saliéndole lagrimas

-¡Yoichi!—interrumpió Mitsuba—No necesitas ser fuerte para estar a mi lado, eres más que suficiente para mí. Más bien yo desearía tener un gran corazón como el tuyo—confeso Mitsuba entre lágrimas

-Mitsuba…yo…te…amo —dijo Yoichi en voz baja

-Yoichi…yo…

-Por favor no digas nada, estoy enterado de todo, sé que estas comprometida con Kimizuki y que te tienes que ir a otro país…-Yoichi intento aguantarse las lágrimas que brotaban involuntariamente de los ojos de Yoichi—No estoy molesto ni mucho menos celoso, tal vez duele mucho pero sé que Kimizuki es un gran chico, él no te haría daño y sé que lo podrás querer mucho.

-Yoichi, yo no quiero casarme con él…yo…yo…quiero casarme contigo—Mitsuba susurro lo ultimo

Yoichi estaba sorprendido por la confesión de Mitsuba, no podía creer lo que escuchaba…El rostro de Yoichi se acercó lentamente al rostro de aquella chica rubia que lloraba desconsoladamente, Yoichi nunca había estado tan seguro de lo que iba hacer por eso no dudo y beso a Mitsuba.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Tepes:

Krul había estado toda la semana en su oficina, no quería pensar en nada, ella estaba enterada en la situación en la que se encontraba Mika por eso había tomado una decisión…

-Aquí tiene los papeles que solicito a la señor Ferid—dijo el mayordomo entregándole el folder con los documentos

Krul miro los documentos, demostró una leve sonrisa de satisfacción y se dirigió al mayordomo.

-Puede llamar a Ferid y decirle que venga de inmediato—dijo Krul

-En seguida—afirmo el mayordomo

Krul sé que do sola e la oficina y se dijo así misma "Aun falta más información, no es suficiente".

 ** _En el siguiente capítulo:_**

 ** _Krul tiene pensado algo y para eso será necesario aliarse con Shinoa, mientras tanto Mika intenta recordar a esa persona que le hace falta ¿Qué sucederá?_**


	32. Chapter 32

En la mansión Tepes:

Krul había estado esperando a Ferid ya hace más de una hora, ella estaba impaciente y si el entraba en aquel instante lo más seguro es que lo mataría, paso media hora más y el desgraciado de Ferid no se aparecía…Media hora más tarde recién apareció…

-Oh, mi querida Krul-dijo Ferid con su tono tan molesto de siempre

-¿Por qué rayos demoraste tanto?—pregunto Krul impaciente

-Yo también tengo cosas que hace—contesto Ferid relajado-¿Y para que soy bueno mi hermosa Krul?

-Aún falta, esta información está incompleta—contesto Krul—Aquí falta la información de Yuichiro Orotu.

-Con que eso era, pues me temo que no pude encontrar casi nada con respecto—dijo Ferid

-Tú dijiste que te encargarías de encontrar toda la información necesaria—comento Krul molesta

-Y la encontré—contesto Ferid

-¡Acaso no entiendes! ¡Aquí falta información!—grito Krul señalando los documentos que estaban sobre su mesa

-Sobre lo de la otra información, pues para obtener la información del pequeño Yuichiro tienes que hablar con un Hiragi, ellos son los únicos que tienen la información de su verdadera familia—dijo Ferid

-¡¿Cómo rayos que crees que les voy a pedir?!—pregunto molesta Krul

-Mi adorada Krul no te desesperes tanto, tengo algo planeado y la verdad creo que funcionara—dijo Ferid confiado

Krul escucho con atención el plan de Ferid, aunque no le agradaba la idea de acercarse a una Hiragi haría lo que sea para cumplir su plan…

Más tarde Krul estaba en un callejón solitario esperando a Shinoa Hiragi para poder "negociar" una información muy importante…

-Para que me querías—comento Shinoa

-Para pedirte que me ayudes—dijo Krul—Acabo de enterarme que tú besaste a Yuichiro Orotu.

-Eso es mentira—contesto Shinoa

-No es necesario mentir, Ferid me conto lo que vio—dijo Krul

-…-Shinoa no podía decir nada con respecto a eso-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Nada en realidad, solo quiero que proporciones una información muy importante de tu familia—contesto Krul

-¡No puedo hacer eso!—exclamo Shinoa

-¡Creo que aún no entiendes, la información que me proporcione puede salvar a Yu!—exclamo Krul

-… ¿Salvar a Yu?... ¿De qué?—pregunto desconcertada Shinoa

-Mis socios están señalando de traidor a Yu y a su familia—respondió Krul—Ferid esparció el rumor de que tú y el estaban formando una alianza.

-… ¿Qué información necesitas?—pregunto Shinoa

-Quiero saber todo acerca de su familia—contesto Krul

-Yo no sé nada sobre la vida Yuichiro—comento insegura

-No te creo, hace tiempo escuche que la familia Hiragi hundió a una familia en la pobreza para poder subsistir de una crisis económica que sufría en aquel tiempo—Shinoa no podía contrarrestar esas palabras ya que era cierto.

-Te diré todo lo que se pero primero quiero saber qué es lo que planeas realmente—declaro Shinoa

-Supongo que no me queda de otra—Krul le conto exactamente lo que planeaba hacer a Shinoa

-Este será un tipo de alianza ¿No es así?—replico Shinoa

-Supongo que sí.

Mientras tanto en el hospital:

Mika estaba sentado en la camilla intentando recordar a aquella persona, se suponía que él debía recordar pero simplemente no podía. Mika estaba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tocaban la puerta de su habitación y mucho menos cuando entre esa persona.

-Hola Mika—saludo Ferid con su voz irritante de siempre

-…-Mika lo miro y desvió la mirada

-Me acabo de enterar que perdiste la memoria—comento Ferid

 **En el siguiente capítulo:**

 **Mika se aquedado solo con Ferid y él le revelara varias cosas (no tantas), mientras tanto Krul ya tiene todo listo para poder proceder y ahora ella tiene que hablar con Mika ¿Ferid que le dirá a Mika? ¿Cómo reaccionara? ¿Krul tendrá el valor suficiente para decirle?**

 **Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, antes que digan cualquier cosa les juro que fue algo muy urgen…a quien quiero engañar estaba con flojera, pero no me maten (aun no) en esta semana sacare capitulo como loca porque me voy de viaje a un lugar donde tal vez no tenga internet por eso sacare y los pondré al día…**

 **Para Andrea (Si no eres ella no lo leas)**

 **Con algo de tiempo tal vez pueda hacer una corta historia, lo más posible que si pueda, tengo que revisar la agenda pero creo que lo hare, será interesante**.


	33. Chapter 33

Ferid salió de la habitación sonriente dejando a Mika solo, el rubio podía comprender nada. Por qué Yu no le había comentado nada al respecto. Había tantas preguntas sin responder. Él paso toda la tarde recordando poco a poco o al menos eso parecia…Eran eso de las cuatro de la tarde y era la hora habitual en la que llegaba Yu a visitar a su hermano.  
-Hola Mika—saludo Yu a su hermano pensativo que apenas lo miro.  
-Yu…-susurro el rubio -¿Te sucede algo?—pregunto angustiado -Krul…-fue lo primero que pronuncio -¿Umn?—Yu miro confundido a Mika -¿Dónde está Krul?—pregunto Mika -Mika…yo…-no sabía que decirle -¿Es verdad… que Krul está muerta?—interrogo Mika -Pues…-Yu no estaba seguro si mentirle a su hermano—Si Mika bajo la mirada, la habitación se tornó en ambiente al pesado y con un silencio incomodo, de pronto se escuchó que la puerta se cerró fuerte. Yu y Mika voltearon a ver quién había hecho ese ruido pero no había sido nadie, Yu se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y vio a lo lejos a alguien corriendo, el pelinegro corrió detrás de la persona que casi no alcanzaba ver.  
Mika se asomó por la ventana y vio a alguien que se parecía a Krul, el no dudo llamar por su nombre. La chica lo miro pero en aquel instante se escuchó gritar a Yu diciendo que se detenga, la chica empezó a correr de nuevo…Al final Yu perdió a la persona que perseguía y tuvo que regresar donde su hermano.  
-¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Mika totalmente confundido Yu sabia no podía escapar y no había forma de explicar que hacia Krul viva, tenía que decir la verdad.  
Pasaron los días y a Mika por fin le dieron de alta del hospital. El rubio regreso a la mansión Orotu, su padre lo recibió con alegría por otra parte Yu y Mika no se hablaban después del incidente del hospital. Señor Orotu le pidió a Mika para hablar a solas en su oficina.  
-Me alegra que te estés mejorando—comento el señor Orotu -Me gustaría que por favor valla al grano—contesto Mika algo serio -Pues la verdad no puedo entender el porqué de tu seriedad yo creí que estarías algo más alegre—continuo el señor Orotu mirando fijamente a Mika—Mika, Krul cancelo tu compromiso con ella.  
Mika estaba en shock, porque haría algo así. Mika se puso totalmente serio, miro a su padre y le dijo: "Necesito salir un rato". El señor Orotu no le dijo nada permitiéndole salir.  
En el siguiente capítulo:  
Mika tiene que enfrentar la realidad, empezara una vida nueva con cambios nuevos y…¿Nueva familia? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, por cierto maso menos el sábado debo actualizar 


	34. Mi ultima oportunidad

Mika caminaba sin rumbo atreves de la calle, su mirada estaba fija al suelo, su rostro tenía una expresión de descontento…"No quiero vivir más en este lugar" era lo único que se le venía a la mente, tal vez ese pensamiento que tenía era por todo lo que había pasado. El rubio no se fijaba por donde iba simplemente caminaba tampoco mostro expresión cuando empezó a llover, simplemente ya nada le importaba. Ya no había nadie caminando y Mika era el único estaba empapado bajo la lluvia pero eso no le importaba pero de pronto escucho que alguien lo llamaba, el voltio a ver de quien se trataba, cuando sus ojos azules la vieron no podía creer de quien se trataba.

-Krul…-susurro Mika

-¿Qué haces sin paraguas?—pregunto Krul sin expresión alguna

-…-Mika puso su rostro serio

-No tienes remedio—dijo Krul cubriendo a Mika con el paraguas y colocándole una bufanda que llevaba puesta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—dijo Mika serio

-¡Valla, pero que frialdad! No entiendo porque te pones así—dijo Krul en un tono que disgusto a Mika

-¡Ya deja eso! ¡Estoy harto de que juegues conmigo!—exclamo Mika molesto

-Con que es eso…Mika yo no jugué contigo en ningún momento—aclaro Krul—Mika he venido para hablarte de algo muy importante que podría salvar tu vida.

-¿A qué te refieres?—pregunto Mika

-A tu familia la toman como traicionera y piensan deshacerse de ustedes—Mika escucho con atención todo lo que había pasado—Toma esto son documentos que te ayudara encontrar a tu familia y la familia de Yu.

-Espero, pero si mi familia murió hace tiempo en un accidente—dijo Mika

-Según lo que investigue, tu madre está viva—dijo Krul

-¡Pero eso es imposible! Yo los vi morir—Exclamo Mika

-Tal vez no sepas pero la mujer que murió ahí no era tu madre sino tu madrastra—Mika estaba en shock—Tu verdadera madre esta viviendo actualmente en otra ciudad, los motivos por los que ella está ahí ella solo lo sabe.

-¿Sobre la familia de Yu?—pregunto Mika

-El único integrante vivo que queda es su tío, afortunadamente vive en la misma ciudad en la que se encuentra tu madre—dijo Krul

-Ya veo…-dijo Mika

-Ya le hable al señor Orotu sobre la situación, el prefiere quedarse para cubrirlos, en esos papeles esta todo lo que necesitas y ahí se encuentras las posibles direcciones en las que se encuentran.

-Krul… ¿Porque te preocupas tanto por mí? –Krul al escuchar la pregunta se puso un poco roja

-No es solo por ti, también lo hago por tu hermano—dijo Krul mirando hacia otro lado

Mika le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Krul, ella se sonrojo más, de verdad no quería volver a ver se había vuelta una debilidad para ella.

-Sera mejor que me valla—Krul se voltio para irse entonces sintió que la sujetaron de la mano.

-Quédate—dijo Mika

Krul estaba sorprendido por lo que le pedía Mika. La verdad que ella desearía quedarse con Mika desde el día en que lo vio en el orfanato esperaba escuchar algo así. Krul voltio a verlo a los ojos, sus ojos eran muy hermoso como aquella primera vez que los vio, el rubio se le acercó al oído y le dijo "No quiero dejarte ir, así que por favor quédate conmigo". Krul miro a Mika una vez más, observo esos hermosos ojos azules, se le acerco lentamente y poco juntaron sus labios, Mika inmediatamente le correspondió, los dos no quiera que terminara aquel momento pero por la culpa la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse, Mika la miro a Krul pero vio que su rostro no tenía expresión alguna.

-Mika, no puede existir nada entre nosotros—aclaro Krul, Mika mira sorprendido

-Krul yo creí que…-Mika fue interrumpido

-Pensaste mal, es muy peligroso, además ni pensaba casarme contigo ya que eso nunca lleva a nada bueno—replico Krul—Además tú tienes que proteger a tu hermano.

Mika vio que estaba totalmente seria. Krul se fue después de eso, Mika no volvió a ver la aunque en su interior él deseaba verla sabía que no podía.


	35. El tiempo final (parte 1)

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores hoy estamos aquí con el último capítulo de eclipse de luna, si se me da pena decirlo pero la vida sigue y ya me tome mis pastillas para tranquilizar mis nervios, aaaahhh estoy emocionada creo que moriré…_**

El tren avanzaba rápido mientras la nieve caía al suelo, la mayoría de las ventanas del tren estaban algo empañadas por el frio que estaba empezando a hacer. Mika se frota las palmas cada tanto por el horrible frio que había, en estos instantes envidiaba de alguna forma a su hermano que dormía plácidamente. Mika dirigió su mirada a la ventana, el paisaje helado lo distraía de esos pensamientos que lo preocupaban, volvió a mirar a Yu y se le paso un pensamiento por la mente ¿Qué pasaría si su verdadera madre no lo quería o que pasaría si el tío de Yu lo rechazara? Todo era tan complicado.

El tren seguía en marcha a través de los rieles cubiertos de nieve, Mika estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos esta vez no era por la incertidumbre del pasado si no por las dudas que había dejado atrás. Si ama tanto a Krul ¿Por qué la dejaba? ¿Había tomado la decisión correcta? Mika se reprochaba por el hecho de haber abandonado a la única chica que había querido y que tal vez quera.

Unas horas más tarde, el tren había llegado a la estación, Mika y Yu tenían que bajar e ir a un hotel. Ellos tomaron un taxi, mientras iban rumbo al hotel, Yu le dijo a Mika…

-Mika, quiero que vallamos a ver a mi tío, no creo que duerma en la noche—dijo Yuichiro

Mika asintió con la cabeza ya que sabía cómo se sentía, Mika indico harían dos viajes primero al hotel y luego a otro lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos y tuvieron que bajar del taxi. Los chicos empezaron su búsqueda, no había dirección exacta así que había que preguntar casa por casa hasta encontrar algo relacionado con ellos. Según lo que decía el informe que les dio Krul era que su tío vivía en un departamento, estaba soltero y tenía la edad de 26 años, aun ella había dejado bien claro de que no había la seguridad que la información sea confiable.

Luego de haber preguntado durante dos horas seguidas se dieron cuenta de que había anochecido, Mika y Yu se miraron exhaustos de tanto buscar parecía que se hubieran esfumado pero no podían rendirse tenían que encontrar a lo que quedaba de su familia. Una señora que rentaba departamentos les dio una esperanza de encontrar su familia. Ella les indico que un chico algo parecido a Yu vivía en uno de los departamentos que rentaba, ellos fueron a donde les indico que se encontraba. Estaban al frente de la puerta pero Yuichiro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, Mika miro la inquietud que tenía Yu.

-Todo estará bien—le dijo Mika

Yu tomo algo de aire y toco la puerta, se escuchó decir a alguien que ya abriría la puerta. Yu podía sentir sus nerviosos y parecía que perdería el habla. Se abrió la puerta y lo que lograron ver era un hombre con toalla que lo más seguro es que estuvo a punto de ducharse.

-¿Qué quieren?—pregunto con desagrado aquel hombre

Mika y Yu se miraron y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, el señor los miro molesto y les cerró la puerta en la cara. Mika y Yu interrumpieron su risa, al parecer habían ofendido al señor. Empezaron tocar insistentemente la puerta ya que el señor no pensaba abrir la dichosa puerta, el señor volvió a abrir la puerta pero estabas con ropa.

-Digan de una vez que quieren—ordeno el hombre

El señor primero enfoco su mirada en Mika pero luego vio a su compañero que era Yu, él estaba casi seguro que lo había visto en algún lugar, fue entonces que le vino algo a la mente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?—señalo el hombre a Yu

-Me llamo Yuichiro—contesto Yu

-Pasen adentro—dijo el señor

Ellos pasaron a la pequeña sala, de inmediato el señor se puso a buscar algo en sus cajones, unos minutos después el señor le entrego una foto a Yu, donde se veía a Yu de la edad de 8 años y al mismo señor pero que tenía 16 años. Los tres se sentaron en la sala.

-¿Tienes padres?—fue lo primero que pregunto el señor

-No, mis padres se suicidaron—dijo Yu

-Ya veo—hubo un silencio incomodo-…Tu eres mi sobrino

-…-Yu no dijo nada

-Por cierto me llamo Guren…-dijo el hombre

Guren miro a su sobrino y se dio cuenta que se estaba aguantando las lágrimas, tal vez era por la emoción o por la nostalgia, simplemente no lo sabía.

-No me digas que vas llorar—dijo Guren burlonamente—Sé que no nos vemos hace un buen tiempo pero no están para tanto

-Yu vino desde lejos para encontrar al único miembro que quedaba de su familia—comento Mika

-…Por cierto ¿Quién eres? ¿Su novio?—pregunto Guren

-Pero que tonterías dices, Mika es como un hermano para mí—se alarmo Yu

Guren soltó una carcajada de risa y dijo "Parece que ya se te fue lo llorón". Y así transcurrieron algunas horas.

-Yu me tengo que ir—dijo Mika

-Descuida, yo te acompañare a encontrar a tu madre.

-No es necesario, yo puedo encontrarla solo—afirmo Mika

-Entonces déjame desearte suerte

Mika se despidió y se fue en busca de su madre, al salir del edificio se percató de que había vuelto a nevar, esto tal vez dificulte un poco su trabajo pero eso no lo detendría. Según lo que decía el documento, su madre no debería estar tan lejos de donde vivía el tío de Yu y tenía entendido que su madre era rubia y provenía de Rusia así que no habría tanto problema de encontrar. Una hora después un señor le dijo que había una señora que tenía las características que Mikaela señalaba.

Estaba una cuadra cerca de la casa donde se suponía donde se debía encontrar su madre, llego a la casa que constaba de dos pisos, cuando se acercó a la puerta había un volante que decía lo siguiente: "Necesito información sobre mi hijo, no lo he visto desde que nació, se llama Mikaela, por favor llamar a este número: 9483727272". Mika había confirmado sus dudas su madre estaba ahí. El toco la puerta algo temeroso ya que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar su madre. Una señora de 38 años de edad, rubia, algo alta y con ojos azules abrió la puerta. Él tenía un gran parecido con ella.

-¿Qué necesita?—pregunto la señora algo desconfiada

-Señora, disculpe por la molestia pero tengo información de su hijo perdido—contesto Mika

-Por favor pasa—indico la señora

Mika entro se quitó la bufanda que le había dado Krul (lo tiene de recuerdo) la colgó y se sentó en uno de los tres sofás de cuero que había. La señora le sirvió algo de chocolate caliente, Mika lo tomo con gusto.

-Dime eres amigo de mi hijo o algo así, ya que pareciera que tuvieran la misma edad—informo la señora

-Si lo conozco—afirmo Mika, el observo la expresión de preocupación que tenía su madre.

-¿Sabe que yo existo?—pregunto

-Acaba de enterarse, está muy confundido pero el espera que pueda aclarar sus dudas—confeso Mika

-¿Dónde puedo verlo?—pregunto nuevamente

Mika la miro a los ojos e intento reunir valor y medir las palabras que iba usar.

-Aquí mismo, estoy aquí…madre—admitió Mika con algo de temor

El rostro de la madre de Mika se llenó de lágrimas que no podía contener, la señora y Mika se pararon a la vez y se abrasaron. El no podía creer apenas la conocía y ya la quería, tal vez a esto se llama cariño de madre. Después de ese emotivo abrazo se sentaron y empezaron a conversar.

-Madre, aun no comprendo que paso ¿Por qué me abandonaste?—interrogo Mika

-Hijo, yo nunca te abandone, lo que paso fue que cuando tú naciste, tu padre me odiaba porque yo le pedí el divorcio, cuando se terminó todo lo relacionado al divorcio tu padre me inicio un juicio de quien se quedaría contigo, tu padre gano la patria potestad de ti, aparte de ese juicio tu padre me puso una orden de alejamiento, sé que todo eso lo hizo por venganza. En serio lo siento, pero podía luchar para recuperarte.

-Aun que fue difícil vivir con mi padre y con mi supuesta madre, no tengo rencor hacia ti—aseguro Mika—Pero porque pusiste los volantes de que me buscabas.

-Fue porque me entere de que había habido un choque donde estaba tu padre y al parecer toda su familia, yo me alarme y empecé a buscarte, había rumores de que habías sobrevivido por eso empecé a poner volantes por todas partes pero no me daban información. Me siento culpable por todo lo que haigas pasado—confeso su madre

Mika al instante se dio cuenta que era iguales, había un sentimiento de culpa, tristeza y rabia. Su cara de Mikaela se llenó de lágrimas

-Madre, no me iré nunca de tu lado—dijo Mika tomando de su mano

Han pasado tres años, ellos se han acostumbrado a su nueva vida como adolescentes normales…

Era de mañana, Yu seguía dormido, hasta que…

-¡Oye, vago despierta de una vez!—grito Guren

-¡Es sábado ¿Por qué rayos me despiertas?!—grito Yu molesto

-¡Cámbiate de una miserable vez, tenemos visitas!—grito Guren cerrando la puerta

Yu sé que do solo, se tapó de pies a cabeza, no tenía ganas de hacerle caso a su fastidioso tío. Tal vez saldría más tarde a pasear con Mika. Yu se paró de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Luego de haberse que dado dormido en el baño, salió a su cuarto y se cambió para recibir a las dichosas visitas. Yu se dirigió a la sala pero percato de algo, las visitas se traba de nada más que Shinoa y un chico de la misma edad que Guren. Yuichiro se sentó en los muebles a los minutos Guren y el otro chico que al parecer se llama Shinya dijeron que irían a comprar algo para tomar. Yu y Shinoa como se esperaba habían que dado solos.

-Yu, lo siento por lo de aquel día—se disculpó Shinoa

-Ya no importa, soy un diferente Yu al que conociste—comento Yu divertido

-Si seguro—dijo sarcásticamente

-En serio, he cambiado soy muy maduro—siguió diciendo Yu

-Al final caerás a mis pies—dijo Shinoa

-Jajaja, en serio crees que volverá a pasar—comento Yu

-Pues no descarto las posibilidades—confeso Shinoa sonriente

-Sabes que eres algo fastidiosa ¿No?

Mientras tanto donde Mika:

Mika miraba la ventana de su habitación con cierta melancolía, sentía como si algo le faltara, en lo único que pensaba era: "Han pasado tres años y no sé nada de ella, la extraño". En ese instante recibió una llamada de desconocido, Mika contesto:

-¿Alo?

-Hola, Mika cuanto tiempo quería decirte que…

Mika corto la llamada porque sabía que se trataba de Ferid, volvió a llamar y tú que contestar…

Tres horas después Mika estaba dirigiéndose al lugar donde Ferid le había indicado. Mika llegar aquel lugar sé que sorprendido porque vio a la persona que tanto deseaba ver.

-Mika…-dijo Krul

Mika se acercó donde ella y la abraso como si no hubiese mañana.

FIN


	36. Final: todo sigue su curso (parte 2)

**_Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, hoy estamos con la última parte de eclipse de luna_**

Narrador Mika:

Estaba sorprendido, no esperaba verla a ella…En estos tres años que habían pasado ella no parecía haber cambiado mucho. Mi corazón se aceleró, mis ojos apenas podían contener las lágrimas de felicidad, cuando su mirada se posó en mí se quedó sorprendida tanto como yo. No aguante más y me acerque y la abrace…No quería alejarme de ella ni por un segundo, ella no correspondía a mi abrazo ni por un segundo, parecía que no quería apiadarse de mi ni por un segundo y poco a poco sentí que me desmoronaba por dentro ¿Porque se niega a abrazarme? ¿Acaso ya no me quiere?

Cuando me separe de ella, Krul tenía una mirada inexpresiva ¿En verdad era ella? Sus ojos mostraban que había perdido toda esperanza ¿Qué había sucedió con ella? Si bien era cierto la Krul que deje atrás hace un tiempo era una persona seria, fría y en algún momento cruel, esta persona que tenía en frente era diferente parecía estar vacía por dentro.

-Mika, no tan rápido—expreso Krul

-¿Por qué Krul?—pregunte confundido

-Esto es una trampa—dijo mirando hacia una esquina, donde al parecer había alguien observando—Ferid Bathory deja de esconderte

Ferid salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era obvio que había observado todo pero Krul parecía que no quería caer fácilmente en la trampa que había hecho Ferid.

-Oh, pero que encontré tan conmovedor—dijo Ferid burlándose

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunto Krul con total seriedad

-Solo quiero ver que seas fiel a tu futuro esposo—contesto divertido

-¿Futuro esposo? ¿A qué se refiere Krul?—pregunte desesperado

-No quería que sepas, pero estoy comprometida—dijo Krul mientras que Ferid se deleitaba con la escena

-¡¿Pero con quién?!—pregunte aún más exaltado

-…Con Kureto Hiragi—respondió Krul bajando la mirada

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo donde nadie decía nada pero para eso estaba Ferid para crear situaciones muy difíciles.

-No puedo creer que le hagas eso al pobre de Mika—comento dramáticamente Ferid

-¡Cállate Ferid!—grito Krul furiosa

-Olvide que eras muy sensible cuando se trata sobre Mika—dijo divertido Ferid—Pero Krul si dices que amar tanto a Mika ¿Porque te casas con Kureto? ¿Eh?

-Ferid déjame en paz—dijo terminantemente Krul

-Krul creo que es hora que le des una respuesta concreta a Mika ¿Quieres o no estar con él?—prosiguió Ferid

En ese instante me di cuenta que había cierta verdad en lo que decía Ferid, ya era hora que decidiera, si Krul le decía que no él la dejaría en paz no volvería a pensar en ella pero si decía que si lucharía con ella por el resto de mi vida, había tomado una decisión al respecto.

-Krul… ¿Aun me amas?—pregunte nervioso, el rostro de Krul se tono de seriedad al parecer no era el momento para decir eso.

-Mika lo que yo sienta por ti ya no importa—confeso Krul seria

Esa frase me dolió de alguna forma pero ella no había terminado de hablar.

-Dame una semana para pensarlo todo—esa últimas palabras me dieron algo de esperanza

Luego de eso Krul se fue junto a Ferid dejándome solo… Estuve esperando toda la semana para la respuesta final de Krul. Pensé que recibiría una llamada o algo pero nada, era eso de las diez de la noche, mi esperanza había desaparecido había casi desaparecido pero entonces toban el timbre de la casa, yo estaba echado en el sofá. Abrí la puerta, era nada menos que Krul con unas maletas, en seguida mi madre vino para ver quien tocaba el timbre. Yo no sabía que explicarle. Krul me salvo cuando dio maso menos una explicación de la que no estaba enterado.

-Mika es mi novio—dijo Krul

-Mika, no me dijiste que tenías novia—continuo mi madre

-Pues…-me interrumpieron

-Es que yo quería mantenerlo en secreto—me salvo Krul

-Ya veo—prosiguió mi madre

-Había venido a pedirles un gran favor, por favor me puede dar una habitación—confeso Krul—Me acabo de mudar de mi hogar ya que tu ve algunos problemas con mi padre y hoy quiero vivir tranquila, no se preocupe por el dinero ya que recibiré una pensión.

-Bueno solo lo aceptare con una condición—impuso mi madre

-Hare lo que quiera—reafirmo Krul

-No quiero que hagan ninguna de sus casos sucias por acá, si piensan hacerlo hágalo en un hotel—dijo pícaramente mi madre

En ese instante sentí vergüenza por lo que dijo mi madre, acaso pensaba que era ese tipo de chico, nunca sería capaz de hacer eso. Yo pensé que mi madre sería algo más estricta o algo así. Tal vez quería conocer a Krul más de cerca después de todo que podía esperar de las mujeres a esta altura.

Narrador normal:

Ha pasado un mes, Shinoa y Yu han decidido salir caminar por toda la ciudad.

-No creí que volvería a salir contigo—dijo Yu

-Si es que soy una persona difícil de convencer—dijo animada Shinoa

-¿A qué te refieres? Si tu hermano nos obligó a salir-contradijo Yu fastidiado

-Por favor no niegues que me suplicaste para salir—continua Shinoa diciendo mientras que Yu suspiraba de frustración

Sus conversaciones eran muy animadas y casi nunca había momentos incomodos para ambos. Mientras ellos seguían aquella conversación, alguien todo el hombro de Yu volteo para ver al extraño, pero al voltear se dio cuenta que no era ningún extraño sino que se traba de su amigo Kimizuki que no estaba solo, junto a él estaba Akane, Mitsuba y Yoichi.

-¡Todos están aquí!—exclamo de alegría Yu al verlos

-Shinoa nos llamó diciendo que iban a estar por aquí—dijo Kimizuki

-¿Es cierto eso Shinoa?—pregunto Yu

-Claro que si, después de todo extrañaba a mis amigos tanto como tú—confirmo Shinoa sonriente

-¿Cómo les ha ido en este tiempo?—pregunto Yu

-Depende de lo que quieras que te cuente—dijo cortante Kimizuki

-Vamos Kimizuki no seas tan reservado, creo que podemos contarle todo—se expresó Akane

-¡Oh, cierto se me olvidaba. Felicidades por el compromiso!—declaro Shinoa emocionada

-¡¿Qué cosa?!¡¿Están comprometidos?! –exclamo señalándolo el sorprendido Yu

-Si, hace poco que Kimizuki y Akane formalizaron para tener un compromiso—continúo diciendo Shinoa divertida

-Pero yo creí que estabas comprometido con Mitsuba ¿Qué paso?—pregunto el oji-verde conmocionado

-Pasaron un millón de cosas desagradables para que estuviéramos acá—respondió Mitsuba—Por lo menos al final aceptaron la relación de Kimizuki y Akane

-Es muy cierto, ahora en la familia Sangu, Mitsuba es la chica rebelde que no hace caso a sus padres—dijo Shinoa

-Si hago esto es porque mis padres tienen algunas ideas equivocadas y por eso no pienso seguirlas—confeso Mitsuba

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Yoichi y tu están saliendo—dijo Yu

-Si, por el momento es a escondidas pero más adelante quiero formalizarlo y pienso hablar con sus padres—afirmo decidido Yoichi

-Te veo con más confianza Yoichi—observo Yu

-Eso es gracias a Mitsuba, ella me da toda la confianza que necesito—dijo mirando Mitsuba que se sonrojada

-¡Pero qué lindo, ahora todos tienen pareja!—exclamo emocionada Shinoa

-Oh cierto ¿Yu y tu están saliendo?—pregunto Mitsuba

-¿Eh? Claro que no, su hermano piensa que quiero algo con ella por eso me obligo a salir con ella—dijo Yu

-Ay, Yu pero no sé por qué quieres negar lo nuestro ante el público—dijo Shinoa dramáticamente

-Ya no importa, al final de cuenta solo somos amigos—confeso Yu—Puede que haiga algo más en el futuro

-¿Qué paso Mika que no lo veo?—pregunto Akane

-Por el momento está algo ocupado—dijo Yu

Mientras tanto donde Mika:

Un rubio estaba sentado en el sofá mientras una chica de pelo rosado estaba en echada recostando su cabeza en las piernas del rubio.

-¡La película está aburrida!—exclamo Krul aburrida

-A mí me gusta además yo gane la apuesta así que miramos lo que elegí, a la siguiente elijes la película—dijo Mika

-… supongo que no importa, después de todo estoy contigo—Krul se sienta y le agarra la mano y Mika se sonroja levemente

-Eso es lo que en verdad cuenta—Mika la mira a los ojos.

-Mika échate en el sofá—ordeno Krul

-¿Para qué?—pregunto Mika confundido

-Solo hazlo—dijo Krul, a Mika no le que do otra y se hecho en el sofá

-¿Y ahora qué?—pregunto Mika

Krul estaba parada así que se sentó en sima de Mika como si fuera un caballo.

-Krul ¿Qué estas tra…

Mika no pudo seguir porque Krul le puso un dedo en la boca en señal de que no dijera nada y se acercó donde Mika y lo beso. En ese instante la madre de Mika ingreso a la casa y vio la escena…

FIN

 ** _Nota final:_**

 ** _Hola a todos los escritores y lectores, no puedo creer que ya terminamos con eclipse de luna, gracias por estar desde el comienzo hasta el final. Si tienen dudas no duden en preguntar, sé que parece el final peroooo ya estoy viendo la siguiente serie que viene en su reemplazo y para los que saben tengo una historia mas donde podrás preguntar lo que quieras a los personajes de owari no seraph, estén atentos ya que tengo muchos planes para el futuro temprano._**

 ** _Para más información vean la página de Facebook que se llama "owari no seraph no es yaoi" donde encontraras las noches de vampiros (se trata de cosas que no sabías de la serie) y los sábados y domingos de memes._**

 ** _Bueno me despido de todos los escritores y lectores, espero que tengan suerte en sus proyectos y planes futuros… Adiós y nos volveremos a ver o a leer : )_**


End file.
